Demonic Scion
by Triplesquidge
Summary: AU. It may be a new world but things will always stay the same and things will always change. Even if his prowess is realised from the start, his full capabilities are always to be underwraps. A literal God walking amongst humans. A power so great, it must be heavily locked away.
1. First Day

**Since it's a new story for me, It's Disclaimer time.  
>I do not own the right to Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. All the characters belong to the wonderful Satou Tsutomu-sensei.<strong>

* * *

><p>In this world, in any world for that matter there is always multiple versions of it. Each version having only a subtle change between the next one that follows. Because of this, the versions can be either very nearly identical or so different you could mistake it as something else completely rather than the same world with just one single change.<p>

In the case of a young man called Shiba Tatsuya, one of these subtle changes could become a massive one on the world itself. More often than not you'd find him as a weak man in his time line, a time line which is heavily magic focused. But like this particular time line here, there are ones where he isn't a weak man. There are versions where he was born with magical might and there is one version where he can be compared to a God who is masquerading as a handsome human male.

He is a man who'd show power through fiery red and skill through a silvery blue.

…

It was the night before the opening day to the school year and Yotsuba Tatsuya lay alone and awake on his bed contemplating the 3 years of school that were ahead of him and how strange it could be. The reason for this being his younger sister, Shiba Miyuki. On paper Tatsuya was the son of the current head of Yotsuba, Yotsuba Maya, and Miyuki was his guardian, the daughter of the head's late sister, Yotsuba turned Shiba Miya. In truth, Tatsuya and Miyuki were brother and sister who were a year apart in age but in school years they were the same age and only just at that. Only the rest of the Ten Master Clans knew the truth about this. Even if you were to look at their powers, it seems to actually confirm who their 'mother's are. Tatsuya's power being downright dominating physically where Miyuki's is dominating mentally.

Truth be told, Tatsuya wouldn't even have to attend high school if it wasn't for the fact he was the heir to Yotsuba. His grades and abilities far surpassed High-school level but it was a must that members of the Ten Master Clans, and more importantly the heirs, go through High School. The fact about his abilities was definitely not a conceited one as he already had accomplishments for it, albeit it not through his actual name but under two different aliases. His school exam results are the only recorded data about his power but as it's High-school grade it doesn't mean all that much in comparison to his others.

And his other aliases are the other things that are currently playing on his mind as he lies down on his bed. His free time to perform those duties will be heavily decreased because of school work and its homework that comes with it. Any other student and it would be a hectic lifestyle which isn't good on their body but with Tatsuya it's different. You could easily call him a well-oiled machine. He can go without sleep for days, his time management is impeccable and above all that he has the skills and intelligence to complete his duties within the new time line that's approaching.

Though because of all this he never attended Middle School and instead concentrated on his lessons for preparation as the next head of Yotsuba along with performing his duties of his two aliases, kinda strange in actuality. Middle-School was compulsory where High-school wasn't. The renowned genius engineer 'Taurus Silver' and the Unregistered Strategic-class magician 'Ooguro Ryuuya'. These two aliases however and their connection to Yotsuba Tatsuya are unknown. The connection of Tatsuya to Ryuuya is the most secret as the connection is forbidden to be known outside of the group that helped create it. The connection of Tatsuya to Taurus Silver is different as it is Yotsuba based entirely. It's not something that is to be widely released as the Yotsuba clan is rather down to Earth despite their unworldly power and are quite secretive, some may see it as them not really enjoying being out in the limelight, and because of this Tatsuya can just tell whoever he wants to.

The exams itself were pretty simple, of course he didn't get full marks on everything. That was an impossibility, no matter how great you are there are always things you either don't know or aren't great at and there is always parts of that in the particular field that you excel at. Nevertheless Tatsuya still dominated the exams leaving everyone in his figurative dust with only Miyuki getting close if you could really call it that at Second place throughout. In the written exam he beat Miyuki by 58 points and third place by 70 points. In the practical exam he beat Miyuki, narrowly, by 15 points but by beating third place by nearly 300 whole points. Putting it all together and he beats Miyuki by 73 points and third place by nearly 400 points.

When the scores were released on the First High personal website, it's forums exploded talking about it. It was completely unprecedented and it wasn't just Tatsuya's scores alone. Miyuki as well had her own share there as despite only getting Second place, it showed she had immense skill to stick so closely to the side of the next Yotsuba head. The scores themselves were not released in one huge table. Everyone received a special code only they had to receive their own marks for overall and then each particular test but then on the front page was the top 3 in each three segments. Tatsuya and Miyuki took First and Second place while Third place changed for each segment. Though if you were to take Tatsuya and Miyuki away, then the third placers would be acknowledged more than they are being because their actual scores were actually pretty good especially in the written exam.

The forums exploded about Tatsuya for two reasons. First being the fact that his scores were so high it was borderline ridiculous and second being the fact that he was a Yotsuba and the only member of the Ten Master Clans for First High that year, narrowing down on the point that First Place was his anyway.

And as Tatsuya continued to dwell on how different his life will be because of High-school, the clock ticked over to the next day and continued on till sunrise.

…

As Tatsuya was the First Year Representative, Tatsuya and Miyuki left the confinements of their house early in the morning so they could get to First High early and miss the morning rush of people coming and going. Another reason was just so that they could be inconspicuous. And so with only the Second and Third years, that were tasked readying the school for it's first day of the new school year, seeing them they arrived on campus practically unnoticed and headed straight for the main school building.

"Miyuki, make sure you take a seat right at the back and as high as possible."

While his words could only be taken as bias and preferred place for a seat, his sister understood what he meant.

"Hai Onii-sama."

Tatsuya's light nod and smile was met by an overly happy smile in reply from Miyuki, somewhat of a typical thing when Tatsuya was to smile at her.

As they entered the school building, details about First High came into his mind and started to play as it ran in accordance with what he told Miyuki. Student life within First High could be compared with ways of old, the rich nobles as Course 1 students and the commoners as the Course 2 students. A social norm that was anything but right had hit the school when a call for more allowed entrants came in. A pecking order was created and a segregation that the First High Board didn't see fit to change and since then the animosity between the two courses grew and grew.

The Course 1 students were seen as 'Blooms' and the Course 2 students were seen as 'Weeds' because their uniform lacked the 8-petalled emblem of First High. 'Weeds' was a derogatory term and thus banned turning into a word that if uttered on school grounds can and will land you in trouble, though that doesn't stop the Course 1 students from using it and seeing themselves as better.

This superiority complex did not go with Tatsuya or Miyuki, they were both Yotsubas after all. To them they were just attending a school with a chance to make friends, in fact Tatsuya had a preference towards the Course 2 students and was the reason why he told Miyuki to sit at the back as high up as possible. It had the worst view and per society meant it was where the 'Weeds' would sit. Because they were Yotsuba and people who preferred privacy, Course 2 students were better people to befriend.

Splitting off from Miyuki, Tatsuya left to go to the backstage area of the school's auditorium where he would meet the members of the Student Council who would help him prep for the speech as First Year Representative. Planting a single, solid knock on the door to the back of the auditorium, Tatsuya opened the door and entered without a word.

Upon entering, he noticed that the backstage area was pretty barren with only a few what looked like Third years making final adjustments. With them not really being in a particularly noteworthy position they just briefly said 'Hello' to Tatsuya before carrying on with their work albeit nervously. Tatsuya was glad that that was the extent of their introduction, it was only the first day and a day where only the Welcoming Ceremony is taking place. At the very least, the First Years needn't be at school for the full day. Heck, they didn't really even have to see their home room or meet other students if they didn't want to.

The atmosphere that was in the backstage area stayed even when the members of the Student Council came to greet Tatsuya. The quiet room and almost oppressive aura that surrounded Tatsuya kept them all from making too much sound, even the new Student Council President Saegusa Mayumi who was known to be cheerful and boisterous. Unknown to the others, Mayumi had met Tatsuya before briefly and tried to get him to lighten up but he had just looked at her incredulously before turning away to speak in a rather heated conversation with Miyuki.

The fact Tatsuya brushed her off so easily irritated Mayumi but it also intrigued her. She was the oldest daughter of the Saegusa clan, she had marriage request left and right, she barely had to try to ensnare a male but Tatsuya was different. The reason was because he looked away of his own accord. When men looked at her, it would be until she passed out of view. That's how stunningly beautiful of a woman she was, a male couldn't help but stare at her. What Mayumi saw when she greeted Tatsuya for the first time was a look no-one had ever shown her before, it was a look that was bored in her presence wondering if she was going to continue by saying something or just leave. However despite that his features completely dissolved the whole façade of 'I don't care, go away' because even with the incredulous look he gave her, his expression was still inviting and to her, like many other women, extremely attractive.

Tatsuya was what you could call a 'Perfect Man', of course he was anything but that. His body was well built, it was muscular enough to be seen through his clothes but nowhere near the point that it could be considered ugly or ghastly. His facial features were what attracted women the most. While Miyuki took mainly after their Mother only taking the colour of her eyes from her Father, Tatsuya was seemingly a perfect blend. He took the handsome, manly features from his father in his prime but it was also softened slightly by the exotic appeal that the Yotsuba possessed. Then there was his eyes which were the epitome of why he could be called the 'Perfect Blend'. His right eye was red and his left eye was blue. Taking the red from his mother and blue from his father, it wasn't simple heterochromia either. It could be called a power struggle within his body or a fusion of the two powers of his parents. His eyes being the colour they were was without a doubt rare and in the day and age of magic, it was about as rare as being a Strategic-class magician.

All this made Saegusa Mayumi's job that much harder because she wasn't so used to being the chaser, she was always the one being chased. Her job was to tempt and ensnare Tatsuya as the rivalry between Saegusa and Yotsuba was a thick one even though it was one made by the Heads of each clan. Still though, it all made her that much more interested in him and her desire to continue was not in order to complete the job her father gave her but to understand the brain of the lone male that could resist her womanly charms.

Standing behind the curtain waiting to be announced so he could make his speech and get the day over with, it dawn on him that today was the day that the everyday magician would see what the Heir of Yotsuba actually looks like. Sure one or two of them have probably seen him before but they wouldn't have known that he was the Heir to Yotsuba. Unlike being a member of the other Ten Master Clans or even the Heirs themselves, Tatsuya's position was one that elicited more scares to others and also made them more careful around him. The Yotsuba's power was well known, they may have been lacking in numbers but there individual power was immense and made-up for it. What enforced that point was that Tatsuya was seen as the son of Yotsuba Maya, the Demon Lord of the Far East, who was either the strongest or one of the strongest magicians in the modern era. That fact was enough to scare near enough anyone, though Tatsuya always wondered what the world would think if they knew that while his power was just as immense as hers he had so much more and was the only counter to her magic. With Yotsuba Maya being known as a Demon Lord, his epithet as a God was entirely within reason.

"And next, the reply address from the First Year Representatives, Yotsuba Tatsuya."

Feeling a small pat on his back, he glanced quickly over his shoulder to see Saegusa Mayumi sporting a large smile. Raising his eyebrow slightly, he turned back around and walked onto the stage in the midst of the applause that was being sent his way. As he turned to face his fellow First Years, the applause was cut off as they all gasped slightly at the two different coloured eyes. The two colours that were known rivals as colours.

Adopting a slight smirk at their reaction, he begun his welcoming address.

…

"Ah Tatsuya-kun, I wasn't expecting such a beautiful address from you."

As Tatsuya walked down the steps from the stage into the back area, he was immediately faced with Saegusa Mayumi and brown haired male that was looked slightly unnerved but was doing his best to maintain himself.

"I'm hurt Saegusa-Kaichou. I can be just as poetic as anyone else."

Tatsuya's raised eyebrows and response, surprised not only Mayumi but everyone else in the backstage area. Everyone's first impression of Tatsuya was someone who was stoic but when you actually get him to say anything, he completely betrays that expectation.

"As a Yotsuba with the meaning 'Four Leaves', i'd like to think I can paint a very picturesque vision with my words."

He then betrays it even further by continuing his tease. That though can be considered as a rare occurrence.

"My My Tatsuya-kun, who knew you were such a gentleman."

Tatsuya only raised his eyebrows with a slight smile in reply to that jab knowing full well that she meant their first meeting. Tatsuya however didn't see fit to correct that instance.

"If that is all Saegusa-Kaichou then I must be going. I'd like to meet with Miyuki before she is swarmed."

"Yes, of course Tatsuya-kun. It is to be only a greeting today."

'Today?' That word played in Tatsuya's mind but nevertheless, he bowed slightly before picking up a bit of speed and leaving the backstage area.

Upon immediately leaving, he looked left first and was troubled by the sight ahead of him. Fellow First Years probably wanting to talk to him about things he doesn't want to think about right now, noticing that they saw him nearly a second after he turned towards them he turned to his right in a flash and was off to find his little sister before the pack of Blooms could even call out his name and they set off after him.

It didn't take Tatsuya long to find his sister, slightly longer than he initially had hoped for though. When he caught sight of her, he found her engaged in conversation with two girls from Course 2 both of which had short hair.

"Miyuki!"

Tatsuya's shout garnered the attention of everyone nearby as the tone didn't suit what he had or was to portray himself as. It was a tone filled with brotherly warmth and one which stirred a certain reaction that wasn't favourable but easily cleaned up.

"Onii-sama."

Miyuki had immediately turned round cutting off their conversation at the sound of her brother's voice and without thought called out the name she has done for years now. It was a slip-up that was very unlike her but also one that didn't really count.

By the time that Tatsuya had gotten to his sister and her two companions, the group of Blooms that were chasing after him had just caught up and the sight they beheld was a strange one, to them it could even be considered heretical. After all, it was the two students who had claimed the top two spots in the exams without trouble striking up conversation happily with two students from Course 2, students who are said to only just pass the First High exam. Though it should be brought up that the First High exam is the hardest out of the 9 magic schools in Japan meaning their scores are actually still pretty good despite the segregation.

"Look at those two."

"How are they speaking to them?"

Words of obvious contempt to the two Course 2 students ran through the school's courtyard. Words that only really hit one of the two Course 2 girls, it was pretty obvious it was going to happen anyway as she looked to be a shy and timid girl at first glance. The other one though was an upbeat and cheerful girl.

"My name is Shibata Mizuki. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Chiba Erika! Nice to meet you Yotsuba-kun."

Strangely, the timid girl who was Shibata Mizuki spoke up first eliciting the more upbeat Chiba Erika to join in and even introduce herself in a manner which completely fit her personality.

"Listen to them, being so friendly with Yotsuba-san."

"Who do they think they are?"

At the sound of the annoyed and almost jealous voices, Tatsuya adopted a slight smirk like he had done minutes before during the address.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please just call me Tatsuya."

As Tatsuya took on the role of the perfect gentleman, the Course 1 students surrounding them were left stunned. The two Course 2 girls however took it in their stride and replied happily.

"Alright Tatsuya-kun. Call me Erika then, calling me Chiba makes me feel stuffy."

"Then please just call me Mizuki too."

When the Course 1 students came back to their bearings, they saw Tatsuya escorting the three girls on their way out of the school gates to attend a nearby café to get closer acquainted.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first and probably only story in MKNR for a long while, if i do decide to write another one.<br>With a new story to deal with came a new way of writing for me, personally i feel a small bout of apprehension towards your views for it.  
>Hopefully, you all like it in that regard and also the content that is my fanfiction.<br>**

**I'm pretty sure everyone who has watched the anime or read either the Manga or Light Novel has wondered at some point what would have happened if Tatsuya was born with Magical Might like Miyuki was and in this story i want to put across what my thoughts are towards this.  
>I've only dealt with a few things so far in this chapter, and won't do much more in the next chapter which will be released sometime soon.<br>With Tatsuya's change, like i said right at the start is something that heavily affects this story or main canon at least.  
>One particular instance is what happens to their mother, YotsubaShiba Miya and that is something i will address at a later date as i've already got some things down for her.**

**I haven't been lazy with this either and i've spent a whole lot of time on writing details and everything for this story.  
>For those who know me, they know i have wrote a number of stories for DxD but it isn't my favourite.<br>Strangely on this front, Mahouka is my favourite and it's why i'm so apprehensive to the new writing style and with taking so long to put a chapter out for it.  
>Writing up new spells, dealing with other components and trying to flesh out what i can with my own ideas and trying to get them to fit has been both fun and kinda hard.<strong>

**So on this, I'm not going to plead but i strongly urge you to review, follow and favourite.  
>Review even if you have a slightest thought of something that i can address or correct in this story.<strong>

**Thanks for you time, Ciao!**


	2. First Of Many

**..Second Chapter  
>Somewhat near double the length.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the second day of the school year and the first actual day where the introduction of the teachers and what lessons will be taught over the next year. Because magic is more physical than written in application, the day consists of orientations where the Third Years help out the teachers and put on shows to help elaborate.<p>

For Tatsuya and Miyuki, school was more or less something to just pass the time in a way. Even though they didn't really need to attend there was still advantages for them. The First High Library alone was more than enough for Tatsuya because after all it was a place that had some data even he couldn't acquire. Even if it hinders him slightly, it has the possibility of furthering his knowledge.

As it was the first actual school day, Tatsuya and Miyuki did not leave early that day and decided to walk as part of the 'Morning Rush'. As they walked down the path through the centre of town, they were given a wide berth. The others around them, no matter the year gave them both lots of space to move and walk towards school. And normal person would see it as just normal common courtesy as everyone had their own spaces to their own group as they walked along the path towards First High but it didn't compare to the space given to Tatsuya and Miyuki who walked directly down the centre line of the path.

It was strange but also something common for those in the Ten Master Clans, if they ever went out in the open so freely like this. The Ten Master Clans were seen as royalty with their main compound and businesses set differently. They governed over something different and Yotsuba's is what makes them so different. They don't really have one, they are secretive in practically everything they do. It's almost like they are the Shadow Clan of the Ten Master Clans but at least one thing is known. Out of all the Ten Master Clans, Assistant Houses and even the Hundred Families they are unrivalled in assassinations and black ops. Because of this people gave Yotsuba a wider room to move through possible fear. Their secrecy was to the point that even the rest of the Ten Master Clans didn't know what they were doing.

This wide berth didn't even change on the narrow pathway directly leading up to the gates to First High but they did actually change when they entered the school grounds. When on school grounds, students felt a lot safer with it's own rules and judicial system. Those being the Student Council, Public Morals and Club Management, and this particular year made people feel all the more safer as the heads of those three groups were the 'Big Three' which consisted of Saegusa Mayumi, Juumonji Katsuto and Watanabe Mari. Two members of the Ten Master Clans and a member of the Hundred Families, it was beyond rare to get these type of people together and in the same year, even more rare when they are at the caliber that these 3 were at.

That sense of security though only turned out to reduce the gap to what is considered common courtesy, it would make you wonder whether there was any point to getting that little bit closer really. Apparently, it was enough to satisfy the other students as the remarkable top two students waltzed onto the school grounds.

Although it really didn't matter which door you went through the 'Blooms' went through the right set of doors and the 'Weeds' went through the left set. The reason this even became a thing was because the Course 1 and Course 2 students were on different floors despite being the same year, the reason for them picking the right door was because of where the stairs were situated. From the front entrance, the right set of doors are closest to the stairs. It was something small and stupid but it paved the path really.

"Miyuki."

As the two siblings started to walk up the stairs towards their own classroom which was 1-A, Tatsuya spoke up garnering Miyuki's full attention.

"Onii-sama?"

"If there is anyone who catches your interest pursue them as friends."

"But what about you Onii-sama?"

As Miyuki replied, an expression of surprise and slight sadness took to her delicate features.

"It matters not to me, I have already readied myself for the type of life that's ahead of me but I can't allow it to affect you as well. If you continue to hang around me as much as you do then it will be hard for you to make friends. Even if I can't make friends with any of our classmates, I will always have Erika-san and Mizuki-san. Your high school life means much more to me than mine does."

At Tatsuya's reply, Miyuki's face flared up. A bright red hue of embarrassment took to her skin. A near non-existent smile cropped up on Tatsuya's face as he stopped just outside their classroom and he turned round to Miyuki. Bringing a hand up to her cheek and softly caressing it, Tatsuya's smile grew slightly as she rested her head into his hand and Miyuki's eyes shut happily.

"Don't forget, you have all the time in the world outside of school. I'm not going to go anywhere without telling you."

"..Hai Onii-sama."

With Tatsuya's words embarrassing Miyuki once more, the red hue on her skin deepened. Tatsuya knocked his head to the side lightly as he wondered about why she was getting so embarrassed but put it to the side, dropping his hand from her cheek he entered the class first and destroying all conversations that were going on.

Deciding to forego a spoken greeting, unlike his younger sister obviously would do, he gave a light, half-hearted wave before taking out his Student Pass and checking for his seat which was ultimately the last one in the room. Frankly, it would be hard to find someone with a name later in the Alphabet than his. Yotsuba was waaaay down there on the list. Walking down the aisle with an assassin's grace, he took his place in the final seat in the room right next to the back door and sat him himself down, placing his bag down on the ground leaning it on the desk.

"Good Morning."

Bringing his gaze up into the room, he took note that each and every person in the room, male and female alike, blushed lightly at Miyuki's greeting. Someway and somehow, Miyuki had the ability to entrance anyone. Tatsuya had the ability to freeze a room where Miyuki had the ability to animate a room, though it should also be known that while rare they both had the ability to freeze and animate rooms.

As Miyuki started to walk towards him in the aisle, Tatsuya looked towards the two girls in front of the spare desk directly in front of him. One girl sitting down and the other standing up talking to the girl sitting down. While Tatsuya didn't know the girl standing up, he did know the girl sitting down even if it was just from what he has heard from his 'Mother'.

The girl sitting down was Kitayama Shizuku, the daughter of Kitayama Ushio, who is a very rich business man and known as the 'Financial Giant', and Kitayama Benio formerly Naruse Benio, she was someone Tatsuya had heard about before. She was a very strong magician but had created a massive incident when she fell in love with a man who couldn't use magic.

When Miyuki showed a true, graceful smile to the girl that was standing, Tatsuya found himself smiling while shaking his head as we watched the girl go giddy. Her legs practically buckling under the beautifully divine presence that was his younger sister.

"Uhm Shiba-sa-"

**Thud**

A soft and almost resounding thud vibrated through the class, as the young girl clumsily tripped over her own foot and face planted the floor. The room was put into a stiff silence for a brief few seconds before those that were already in the class started to speak up quietly about the young girl. Tatsuya, on the other hand, was slightly amused and as he refrained himself from laughing out loud freely he decided to turn his head and let out a small noise.

"...Snrk!"

The amused sound from Tatsuya broke down the words against the young, clumsy girl and in turn stupefied them as quite frankly to have been amused by that so openly would be immature. Tatsuya then sought to break the expectations, hopeful ones at that, and not turn round with an amused smile but with a deadly serious look like he had was never amused. His eyes trained on the young girl who was now being helped up by his younger sister.

"Did Yotsuba-san just laugh at that?"

"You heard it too?"

With his mind wanting to hear more about the interactions between his sister and the clumsy girl he decided to push away the rest of the class the only way he could. He turned his head to the side, looking straight at one of the girls and then smiled a lustful smile resulting in knocking the locked-on girl out and swooning the other girls who were watching while stopping the boys in their track. Seeing that it was a success, he completely dropped the smile and went back to his usual neutral expression as he turned back.

When he did turn around, he mentally scolded himself when he saw that their conversation had progressed by a lot and he missed so much and then there was the fact that Kitayama Shizuku had got into the conversation and he didn't know how.

There goes Tatsuya's fun.

"~Welcome, we will now begin orientation. All students, please return to your seats.~"

As the speakers sounded out with a feminine voice, it was followed by a chorus of chairs being moved back and students sitting down. When the teacher walked in with his hands behind his back, the word that hit Tatsuya's mind was 'bored' and it was for the teacher who had just walked in.

"Everyone, congratulations on entering school. I am the instructor for 1-A, Mozuya."

Tatsuya then hummed lightly at the back of the room as he heard the slight hint of a drawl in Mozuya's tone.

"Even amongst those who have passed the challenge of entering the highest, Class A is composed of those who passed the challenge exceedingly well."

Tatsuya then hummed once again but this time at 'Exceedingly well' as that word didn't really fit his score for the exam, that was both towards the teachers who marked the exam and him himself.

"Not just the representative Yotsuba-san, but everyone here is an Honour Student. Do not forget the expectations which are carried upon your shoulders."

Like he was performing a sort-of commentary, Tatsuya let out a slight grunt in response to his name being called out, one that unnerved the teacher slightly but seemed mostly unfazed as he continued to speak without missing a beat. The teachers were all highly trained magicians that Highschooler couldn't beat, well only the average highschooler couldn't beat them. Tatsuya and Miyuki on the other hand, well they could make it look like child's play.

"Here you will have access to Libraries and Information Terminals as well as a wealth of information off campus. Also, you will receive invaluable practical lessons from distinguished mages who will be your tutors. As the number of mages is still low, this privilege can only be granted to First Course Students. Everyone, please take the opportunity to learn as much as possible."

'Now that his obligatory welcoming is over with, let's see what is next on his obviously bored agenda.'

Tatsuya lost the life he had picked up earlier and was back to not really caring about much.

"After this will be a tour of the specialist classrooms. The morning will be for foundations of Magic and Applied Magic. In the afternoon, a mage will come and teach Practical Magic so those who are interested should make their way to the laboratory on the 1st floor in 10 minutes. If there are any other lessons you wish to visit, you may act as you will. Now then, I must be off to my next lesson."

As the teacher turned and started to walk out of the room, a single bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he felt Tatsuya's bored but piercing gaze bore a hole into the side of his head. Tatsuya was not what you could call a 'Happy Bunny', the teacher could have at least mentioned a bit more and not just tell people about what he had most interest in as it was obvious that that was what the teacher had done. He had told his class what lesson he had most experience and interest in as after all, it looks better on him with more people there and a better interest will mean better performance from them which will lead to better reviews for him.

That was all obvious to only Tatsuya however, the rest of the class were fixated on his words and where they would spend their time.

Once the class started to buzz again with chatter about where they would be going and with who, Tatsuya leaned back into his chair and started musing. The thought of whether the library being open to him was the most prominent thought on his mind, the second one being whether he could find a quiet place to try and design more things for an engineer to look over, probably Ushiyama-san the other half of Taurus Silver.

As Tatsuya resigned himself to thinking while tapping his index finger of his right hand against his chin, the boys in the class took their chance of an otherwise preoccupied Yotsuba Tatsuya and narrowed in on Shiba Miyuki, crowding around her table but also with enough care not to nudge her or Tatsuya's table for fear of a Yotsuba's wrath or hurting a living angel.

…

With only a few minutes left to the bell that signalled for the lunch period, Tatsuya was already in the cafeteria seated at a lounging portion of the cafeteria where he sat on a sofa with a table in front of him. A tray of half eaten food on his left and a few pieces of paper scattered on his right with what looked to be insanely detailed doodles.

**Ring**

Tatsuya sat there completely missing the fact that the bell just rang as he spun the pencil around at a speed where all you could see was a weird blur at the top of his hand.

The fact that he was in the cafeteria since the beginning was something that came to the attention of the teachers and the cooks there. With his head down and his concentration set on his doodling with arrows and small but neat writing on it's side, he looked like any other student even his aura was like one and made the teacher designated to approach him feel safe and secure. The thing being that Tatsuya only had to come back to reality and look up at the teacher for it to be sorted out. In fact Tatsuya was bewildered when the teacher just walked off after seeing his eyes, when he followed the teacher he allowed the others to see his eyes and they all made an 'o' with their mouths as they all came to terms in sync with each other before walking away, problem solved.

As Tatsuya finished off his food and was about to go back to his drawing a voice graced his ears.

"Tatsuya!"

Looking up without much interest, upon seeing who it was who called his name he changed to a small smile.

"Ahh Erika-san, Mizuki-san, it's nice to see you again."

The male that accompanied them however garnered his attention differently than you think it would.

"Oooh with a guy to boot. Hmm … Tall, nicely built and a half. He must be Erika's boyfriend. Nice to meet you, I'm Yotsuba Tatsuya."

Anyone who was within ear range of Tatsuya's voice came to a standstill. It was the most he had said so far and with the most emotion as well, the small smile on his face proved that point very well. Mizuki blushed slightly as both Erika and the boy spluttered in shock and what seemed to be a little disgust as well.

"T-Tatsuya, don't be so mean. Like i'd be in a relationship with a 'Forever Alone' guy like him."

"What the..?! Don't think you can get away with something like that just because you are slightly good looking!"

"Ahh so it's early days in marriage, I see."

Tatsuya's teasing continued on the all too easy targets as he cut into their argument just as it was beginning with a blissful smile, completely happy that they decided to come and talk to him.

When both Erika and the boy turned to Tatsuya, it was painfully evident that he was just having fun and not being serious at all. They both resigned but not without sending a mocking expression(Erika) or shaking a face(the boy) the others way and sitting down with their food. The boy who sat down next to Tatsuya placing his tray straight over Tatsuya's completely empty tray.

"Umm … Tatsuya-san, are these CADs?"

"They are actually. The Glove/Gauntlet styled gloves are too bland, I was trying to create something cooler. Like putting claws on them, maybe have a plate which can shoot out and be used as a blade with magic. Perhaps even make it into an animal claw like a Wolf, Lion, Tiger or even a Dragon. It'd cost a lot but damn they'd be cool."

As Tatsuya replied to Mizuki, the boy next to Tatsuya nodded his head in a manner which fully expressed the fact that he agreed.

"I'm Saijou Leonhart by the way, nice to meet ya. Feel free to call me Leo."

"Will do Leo, call me Tatsuya then."

Noticing the way the boy called Leo was nodding his head, Tatsuya moved his papers around a bit more uncluttering them so they could see more of his designs.

"Are you aiming to become a Magic engineer?"

Looking up at Mizuki, he let out a small sigh to accompany his answer.

"Well, it's really only a hobby. I'm the Heir to Yotsuba after all, whatever I want to be I can't. I envy you guys in that sense."

"A-A-Ahh I'm sorry."

"No need to be so apologetic Mizuki-san. It was only a hobby to begin with, drawing helps pass the time you know."

As if trying to calm the shy girl down, Tatsuya raises his hands up in a calming gesture to try and wave her worries off. It was a shame that it didn't work, the girl just seemed to be too shy. Seeing he wasn't going to get much further with that approach he slumped down slightly in his chair.

"It's not like I'm getting anywhere with this anyway."

"You mean with fitting in the CAD?"

Tatsuya turned to Leo with a small, grim smile.

"Yes. All in all it's too bulky, especially for designing it like a monster claw. It would become more like an accessory and in turn pointless for a CAD. Keeping it like it is but adding claws is fine, it's only a change over the fingers, even the plate which can function as a blade is also feasible within reason but as of right now, making a cooler Glove/Gauntlet-styled CAD is out of reach I believe."

Of course, the weight wasn't really that much of a problem in actual combat and accompanied with magic because a user of that type would obviously be a strong, physical type but that wasn't really the point. It just had to be thicker and would cover the whole of the user's hand and forearm where what they have now is like a sleeve for the outside part and over the top of the hand. More production, more time and a higher cost. It was out of reach because it is pretty pointless to go with something so flashy.

Tatsuya was rather content with his Pistol-shaped CADs and using marbles as projectiles, a technique he learnt from Kokonoe Yakumo, a very talented ninjutsu-user.

To follow an old saying, Tatsuya was putting the horse before the cart. No CAD to date was created before the system used in it. Even ones that are really following the same law and application as always. Though with designs he was thinking of, you'd have to really put something new and innovative with it for it to even sell decently and to those outside of collectors and the like.

As if he was allowing both Leo and Mizuki to go back to their food along with the already eating Erika, he dropped back into his 'thinking mode' and started to spin his pencil again at breakneck speed.

"Erika! Mizuki! Onii-sama!"

'Onii-sama' the one word that could break Tatsuya from this 'thinking mode' in one go. Rather than him being a sis-con or a bro-con in that regards, it was a sense of normality for him probably because of the warm and loving tone that always accompanies the word. Without even slowing down the pencil's movement, Tatsuya flicked it straight up into the air effortlessly and turned in his seat to look at Miyuki and the group that had followed her, Tatsuya taking note of the two girls from earlier Kitayama Shizuku and Mitsui Honoka, Tatsuya wasn't so sure that that was the girl's name as he only just heard it being said.

"Ahh Miyuki, quite the following you have there."

Without allowing Erika or Mizuki to speak up, knowing the implications it would cause with the Course 1 students, Tatsuya did so and commented on those around Miyuki.

"Yotsuba-san, why are you sitting with these 'Weeds'?"

Out of the four expressions that darkened, surprisingly to everyone bar Miyuki, Tatsuya's was by far the worst and it was one that could easily be called a 'Demon's glare' and one that was sent directly at the boy who had spoke up. Morisaki Shun, a member of the Morisaki clan who were a part of the Hundred Families.

"Morisaki, did I hear you speak a forbidden term?"

Tatsuya spoke to to Morisaki with a sweet smile while his eyes kept their glare. The expression was akin to a poisoned apple. Morisaki though was completely stunned and unable to speak a reply, through both fear and lack of voice. Tatsuya may not been Yotsuba Maya's biological son but he is her biological nephew and knows full well how to strike the fear of a demon into people's hearts.

"I can trust that I won't hear you saying it again, won't I Morisaki?"

The only reply Morisaki could muster was rapid nodding of his head.

"That's good. Now how about you are your little group leave my sight and allow Miyuki and her two friends to sit with me and MY friends?"

The question that wasn't so much a question was quickly adhered to. Morisaki had rushed off with his lackeys following after him after a brief, stunned second.

Turning his attention to Miyuki and her two friends, the 'Demon's Glare' had completely disappeared and it was now the happy look that Tatsuya wore in more private times.

"Now how about you ladies go and get your food and I'll rearrange this table?"

…

Coming towards the end of the school day, if you were looking for Yotsuba Tatsuya then you'd have to go to the cafeteria. A place he only left once when he left to use the bathroom. Currently Tatsuya was sitting in the same place he had all day, albeit this time the pencil that he had flicked up into the air was now back in his hand just a little smaller in size and with numerous more pieces of paper scattered across the table filling it up.

A fresh cup of coffee being the only thing out of the ordinary on the table, something that was reset every 30 minutes per Tatsuya's request. A request that the lone Chef was happy to adhere to, especially when Tatsuya said he would pay for a new cup regardless of whether he had drank the one he currently had at the time yet. It was safe to say that Tatsuya was most certainly buzzing on caffeine and designing a whole lot of random and practically unsuitable CADs. For the age he is, the number of Fishing Rod CADs was ridiculous although the idea behind it did mean catching fish with a rod would be easier but all in all just a weird idea. Even more so when he was designing them to be compact and so you could always be ready to fish.

That was most definitely something to say about Yotsuba Tatsuya, he is rather eccentric in some of his designs. There was always someone who wanted to use magic for a specific task and Tatsuya was one who liked to see if it could happen, and frankly he had the intelligence to make it possible.

Bringing it back to the main topic on finding Yotsuba Tatsuya, there was two people who were looking for him. These two people would be the female portion of the 'Big Three', Saegusa Mayumi and Watanabe Mari. They had both came after him for the same reason, one reason which they actually came to a decision on. Just like his scores, what they wanted was unprecedented. They wanted him to work for both the Student Council and the Public Morals Committee at the same time but did they really mean that?

They had both heard the supposed rumours of Yotsuba Tatsuya staying in the cafeteria the whole day, the only student who didn't attend any of the showings for the day. Even with it being idle chatter, no one saw it as arrogance strangely enough. The common thought that went round was that he wouldn't need to try for the year, that was the level that his entrance exams set. Would this put any pressure on Tatsuya? Of course not, he isn't the kind to bottle under pressure even if there was any.

The two beautiful women could see Tatsuya from outside of the cafeteria, his spot taking up the dead centre of the room. A small amount of his psions breaking through their limiters so others wouldn't be blinded from their intensity. A soft and almost invisible divine looking aura surrounded Tatsuya's body as he worked on his papers. The moment the heeled boots of his two senpai's clicked against the floor sending a slight echo and vibration throughout the room Tatsuya stopped almost mechanically. Sitting back up straight, sending his pencil into a spin at the top of his fingers he turned to the two women that were coming his way and picked up his cup of coffee with his free left hand.

Tatsuya's blue eye locking onto Watanabe Mari and his red eye locking onto Saegusa Mayumi, the three of them stayed in complete silence as the two women continued to walk towards him as Tatsuya only took a sip of his coffee to pass the time waiting.

"Ara Tatsuya-kun, word around school says you have stayed here the whole day. Was our school's showings not to your tastes?"

Mayumi spoke out with a smile as she came to a stop just off from Tatsuya's table, bringing her left hand up to her cheek in a manner that enhanced her beauty while Mari beside her was looking at the CAD designs on the table with obvious intrigue.

"You could call it a boycotting. My teacher refrained from giving us much about any lesson other than the one he was obvious going to have a part in, plus I already know what the curriculum will be teaching us so I have no idea for an introduction to it and thus used my time effectively."

"And drawing CAD designs is effectively using your time?"

"To each their own, isn't that correct Watanabe-senpai? Just like I design CADs, you experiment with perfume."

Tatsuya spoke like what he said was everyday knowledge and not something that you'd only know after extensive research. Watanabe was know to be a strong magician and swords woman but not many others knew about her use of perfume, Mari didn't know it yet but Tatsuya also knew of the Dojigiri spell that has become practically non-existent.

Mari seemed to tense up at hearing that Tatsuya already knew or that she had already been looked into by the Yotsuba heir. Even though Black Ops and Assassination were the only known Yotsuba dealings there was something that ran hand in hand with that and that was intelligence so a Yotsuba finding out what they want to find out was pretty simple in the eyes of the world.

"Now then my prodigious Senpai, what do you need from me?"

Mayumi had put herself onto the back foot of this little meeting as her body language seemed to drop, resigned to the back-seat but with her beautiful smile still as bright as ever. Mari straightened herself back up and cleared her throat to calm herself.

"We would like to induct you into the Student Council as a Secretary and the Public Morals Committee as the Student Council's nominee."

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows in accordance to what he heard, albeit it was in fake interest.

"Saegusa-kaichou, surely you should know as a member of the Ten Master Clans yourself that you should know how busy we can be and I'm sure you've noticed how busy your older brother can be. I'm sure there is someone other than me who will be a good fit for the Public Morals Committee."

"I'm well aware of that Tatsuya-kun but both Mari and I have sufficient gains for doing it in this way. As a Yotsuba you know the reasons yourself why."

Tatsuya hummed lightly as he briefly mused on that reason. Yotsuba are lethal weapons, not lethal magicians. He was the top of the year and he could easily contend with the 2nd and 3rd years, he wouldn't be a Yotsuba if he couldn't. He was a perfect fit for the Public Morals Committee, more than both of the two ladies knew. Then there was the fact that the top ranking first year, the representative was to be inducted into the school council. It had been done for numerous years now without fail.

Still though, with how his position had been set for the world there was a much better option than him.

"If that is what you are going by then wouldn't my guardian, Miyuki, be a much more suitable choice for the Public Morals Committee. Guardian training is more than sufficient to deal with highschoolers and her own test results are impressive."

It was a point that was much better than their own. It also fit to their positions on paper. Tatsuya would deal with things politically in the Student Council room while Miyuki, the 'guardian', would deal with things physically and preventing anything from getting near Tatsuya. This had either been overlooked or Mayumi had shared her knowledge with Mari as they were known to be very well acquainted.

"That is a viable option Tatsuya-kun but still, you are first and foremost for both of us."

"I see."

Tatsuya replied simply knowing there wasn't really anywhere else to go with this topic. His points might be the most correct ones for what's publicly known but that doesn't mean he could so freely win in a debate on the best choice with Watanabe Mari or Saegusa Mayumi, not without instilling the fear of a Demon into them.

There was only one real easy way out of this and it was to use a very scary woman in a well-woven lie.

"Then I guess I'll have to bring this point up. Okaa-sama wants me to be Student Council President during my 3rd year and Vice President during the 2nd so I can't really choose the Public Morals Committee without having her breathing down my back. I apologize Watanabe-senpai but I can only accept Saegusa-kaichou's offer in the Student Council."

Tatsuya spoke his reply softly and with a well practised shudder as he uttered 'breathing down my back'. Whether his two senpai's took it as it was or not, Mari seemed to resign and Mayumi came back into it.

"Then Tatsuya-kun, how about we come with you to meet Miyuki-chan so we can inform her about this?"

Abruptly stopping his pencil's spin Tatsuya nodded his head lightly.

"That's fine. The bell should be ringing any second now and I informed Miyuki to wait at the gates for me. We should probably hurry though."

**Ring**

The bell then rung once Tatsuya had started to pack all of his papers away into his bag. Slotting his pencil into his blazer pocket, he took his bag into his right hand and picked the coffee up in his left hand bringing it to his mouth to finish it off.

"Hurry? Do you have something planned Tatsuya-kun?"

With Tatsuya now walking in between the two beautiful women like he was escorting them, Mayumi looked towards Tatsuya while tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Let's just say that I instilled some fear into some classmates who are still trying to introduce themselves to Miyuki."

"So with you not there they will be harassing her?"

Taking one final sip of his coffee, without looking he threw the cup into a nearby bin before answering.

"Not only that. If I can predict as well as I think I can, then Miyuki will have met some Course 2 students on her way to the gates. As of yesterday and lunch earlier, it's bound to start something. It was something created by me so please allow me to deal with it."

"Mou~~ Tatsuya-kun, do you not believe that I could stop it safely?"

Mari let out a slight sigh at Mayumi's obvious tease but Tatsuya completely brushed her off and kept staring forwards not even bothering to give her a look like any other male would have done from fear of potentially hurting the beauty's feelings.

"Saegusa-kaichou, while I know you have considerable skill and control there is always a chance that it could go wrong. Doing it myself will negate the chance of it going wrong."

"Tatsuya-kun, are you say-"

Stopping ahead of the two women, Tatsuya turned his body partially and completely turned his head to face Mayumi. He then raised the index finger of his left hand and placed it over his mouth, and sort to betray the small tradition of adding a small smile or a wink in this type of situation but did tilt his head slightly completely stumping both Mayumi and Mari.

'Tatsuya-kun sure does have his own quirks.' That was what Mayumi gathered from Tatsuya's reaction as both she and Mari watched Tatsuya step up his pace and start to walk ahead of them both. Leaving through the front doors of First High, a silver, long-barreled Pistol-shaped CAD could be seen in Tatsuya's right hand. Neither Mayumi, Mari or any passer-by saw Tatsuya move his hand but it was only on accident that Tatsuya did it so fast.

"Haa … It seems like they are already at it."

Tatsuya breathed a slight sigh as the walked down a small set of stairs in the courtyard, unnoticed by those that were quarrelling. The second Tatsuya stepped into range, a magic sequence started in the centre of the group ahead of Tatsuya and he simply brought his CAD up and pointed it in towards the centre of the largest bunch in the group, the inevitable 'Blooms'. Feeling that the time was then right, a second later Tatsuya squeezed the trigger of his CAD. No magic sequence came to surround his CAD but instead shot out a cannonball of psions which surged towards it's target.

Passing through the group it struck it's target with ease and the force of the hit coupled with the unsuspecting victim caused the Pistol-shaped CAD that was currently working through a magic sequence to be ripped from it's owners hand as the cannonball destroyed the sequence on impact. As the Pistol-shaped CAD clattered against the floor, the small group of 'Blooms' opened up with the culprit at the centre. Everyone involved turning straight towards Tatsuya.

Tatsuya was not surprised at all to see that the person he stopped from casting magic was Morisaki Shun, the leader of the group trying to pester his younger sister. Dropping his arm down to the side, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Mo~ Ri~ Sa~ Ki~ Kun~."

"Y-Yotsuba-san!"

At the sound of Tatsuya's playful voice, Morisaki tensed up and his whole body turned rigid as he turned to face Tatsuya, his back ramrod straight. A look of fear taking to his face as he remembered the sweet smile that accompanied the glare that was still fresh within his mind.

"To think you'd have the guts to do this behind my back. It would seem that I wasn't clear enough with your and your group. What to do, what to do?"

Right now, Tatsuya wasn't acting like Tatsuya. He was still currently buzzing on the coffee after all. To think that the Heir of Yotsuba could enter into a somewhat intoxicated state by drinking numerous cups of coffee, bound to be information that Tatsuya doesn't want to be released.

"I'm the Heir to Yotsuba and Morisaki-kun is a member of the Morisaki clan known for being bodyguards. Hmmm~. Perhaps I should coerce your father into wasting time body guarding something stupid. I know, how about I send him an encrypted message saying that a contact of mine has acquired a Relic of some sort and I want him to personally guard this man as he brings it to me. How does that sound to you Morisaki-kun? I'm sure your father would love to hear that I sent him on an unpaid trip around most of Japan just because you were bullying some students, wouldn't you?"

Because it was Tatsuya who just said it, he was deadly serious about doing it.

"And to think if he would try to fight back, it would be dreadful. Losing the Morisaki clan?! Who else are we going to give underpaid bodyguard jobs too?"

Tatsuya now was actually just having fun with the whole situation, and because he is how he is right now he hasn't taken notice that he has already won in this situation. The realisation of what he just said about the Morisaki clan hits him … like a feather. He notices it but just doesn't care in the slightest.

"So Morisaki-kun and his troupe, you should have learned by now why I have been so neutral towards you."

The moment Tatsuya said neutral, something he wholeheartedly meant, a few people blanched at him. He did go quite far though Tatsuya doesn't go by normal standards for anything really.

"And if your self-involved brains haven't reached the conclusion yet then I'll tell you. I'm stopping you from being near Miyuki because you have no respect for others. Firstly there is the fact that you are practically suffocating Miyuki by hounding her at the 'breaks', then there is your elitist views towards the Course 2 students when I can easily bet they could beat all of you in a fight right now. That goes double for anyone facing Erika."

No one other than Miyuki knew because of what Tatsuya said but Tatsuya had seen that Erika was about to move to stop Morisaki with the use of a weapon she had on her. Nothing illegal on school grounds.

"Now now Morisaki-kun, how about this? I can't change your opinions so easily so I can't make you insufferable idiots apologize to my friends but if you leave now quietly, we can start anew tomorrow with no fear on your side."

Yet again, another question by Tatsuya that was never intended to get an answer. Tatsuya's tone full well let them know that he didn't need … no didn't want an answer from and so in turn, the groupies left as Morisaki bent down to pick up his CAD from the floor. Sending a glare towards the Course 2 student, Morisaki then walked off following the others with a slight huff.

As Tatsuya put his CAD back into his holster under his blazer, Miyuki's group which consisted off their 3 friends from Course 2 and the 2 girls that Miyuki befriended straight away in class, and then both Saegusa Mayumi and Watanabe Mari approached Tatsuya with different looks.

"Tatsuya-kun, did you really mean that about the Morisaki clan?"

"Which part?"

Knowing full well what part Mayumi meant, Tatsuya decided to clarify for absolutely no reason at all.

"Underpaid guardians."

Despite keeping a calm façade, Tatsuya was actually a little surprised by what she wanted to know about. Anyone would really narrow down on the fact he was going to destroy a clan after something like that rather than somewhat embarrass the clan by saying they are underpaid doing a job that they have built their pedigree on.

"Oh yeah, I know that both Okaa-sama and Saegusa Koichi-sama have underpaid them for pretty dangerous jobs. More often than not though, it seems like the Morisaki clan was just being a little nice with things. Sounds like a supermarket deal. Top bodyguards at a low price."

A small outburst that stunned those around him again. Tatsuya sure did have a way with surprising people, albeit he was more colourful when intoxicated. It'll also be something that comes round to bite him on the ass at a later date when his usual façade come into play for another occasion like this.

"Enough about my thoughts on little things. Watanabe-senpai, didn't you have something to ask Miyuki?"

"Ah yes. Miyuki-san, would you be able to drop by the Student Council room at lunch tomorrow?"

"Same goes to you, Tatsuya-kun."

Tatsuya then looked at his Senpais with a highly confused face. Now that he was starting to come down from his high, he felt worried about his memory.

'I thought we were going to talk to her about Public Morals and not Student Council.'

Tatsuya was alone in that thought and so much so, he missed out on Miyuki's over-courteous reply which was in kind.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the 'soon' i had mentioned.<br>**

**This chapter has a lot of Tatsuya being OOC, that is towards Canon at least.  
>His personality isn't so serious anymore but he does have his times as it's what makes Tatsuya in the canon.<br>I addressed that during the chapter but i just wanted to reiterate it here.**

**The whole CAD deal, that is on purpose too. I'll note again in the chapter where it becomes apparent but I'm sure it can be guessed where.  
>When I first saw Erika's Baton CAD i couldn't help but think of what other things can fit in with that.<br>Fishing was what came to mind first, especially after reading the NSC arc. Strengthening it so it doesn't break as you reel in or you could anchor the fish to the rod depending on your magical power. Somewhat out-of-the-way but it is definitely plausible.**

**The last thing i want to address about the content itself is the hand that Tatsuya shows.  
>He is a true member of Yotsuba here, the Heir to Yotsuba so he doesn't have to hold his true power underwraps the same.<br>If he wants to use A-class magic then he can, if he wants to use Decomposition freely then he can.  
>Also the magic that comes with the 101 is allowed but that does have it's own restrictions, it is an organisation outside of Yotsuba so they have their own rules that Tatsuya must abide by.<strong>

**And the final thing to talk about is the update schedule.  
>Frankly there isn't one and so the updates will be sporadic for whichever story I'm in the mood for updating.<br>Like most authors, i will of course be more keen on updating the more popular stories so i can hear back from you guys.  
>So starting from now the gap between chapters could be a while.<br>Depending on further interest, if this story is well liked then as it is a Mahouka story rather than DxD then i will definitely do an update for this once a month.  
>With winter coming up, it might be more frequent due to being free.<strong>

**Well, that's it from me. I'm loving hearing from you, Ciao!**


	3. First Instatement

**Third chapter~.**

* * *

><p>Tatsuya, Miyuki and their friends found themselves at a café near to the station in the centre of town. Everyone bar Tatsuya sitting down in a corner area of the café for their own privacy, Tatsuya up at the counter ordering the drinks. Returning to their table with the tray of drinks Tatsuya placed the tray down on the table before placing himself down on the stool that sat at the end of the table with Miyuki on his left and Leo on his right.<p>

"Tatsuya, about Morisaki-san's magic. How did you cancel it?"

"With the almost impossible Gram Demolition."

Wide eyes hit everyone bar Miyuki, who already knew, and Leo who was still a little perplexed.

"Gram Demolition?"

"I can see why you haven't heard of it. It's a highly effective type of Counter magic but the restrictions on it are pretty huge and so only very few people can wield it. The only thing you need to wield it though is an excessively high Psion count, something which I have. And for what it does, let's go with the short version. Basically it shoots a cannonball of psions into a magic sequence and forcefully breaks it apart. You could see the force behind it as the unsuspecting Morisaki earlier lurched forwards and completely let go of his CAD."

"Then how did it hit him? He was at the front of the group."

"I don't want to confuse you with the exact reason why so I'll put it like this, Gram Demolition only affects magic that is in it's starting sequence. If there is no magic there, it will pass through or if the magic is already doing it's thing then it will carry on till it dissipates. It won't carry on for too long though as it has a pretty short range."

At that everyone then took a sip of their own coffee, taking in the explanation that Tatsuya gave Leo while albeit an elementary style explanation it was still perfectly acceptable for learning about the whole of it.

"Though that's also a good thing about Gram Demolition."

"Eh?"

Tatsuya just smiled lightly at Leo's unrefined response.

"Gram Demolition. It's a top rank spell but you don't have to be great with magic to use it. All you need is the High psion count. High psion counts don't always correlate with great skill in magic."

"So even I could?"

"In theory yes. Looking at your build and your status as a Course 2 student, i'd say that you are a pure brawler who uses reinforcement magic. The two magics would go together pretty well, they do go together pretty well."

The girls watched the two boys of the group talk. Tatsuya nodding lightly as Leo 'Oooh'd lightly in response completely understanding how well they'd go together. A tank against both forms in essence. Able to take the physical hits and destroy the supporting bombardment.

"Onii-sama..."

Tatsuya then turned to Miyuki with raised eyebrows, he opened his mouth briefly to respond but then closed it again as he slowly understood what she meant. It was commonplace between the two siblings, probably most siblings in truth. The little sister just calling her older brother and fully expecting him to understand her and what she wanted, these two were just lucky that Tatsuya knew full well what she wanted though it was kinda given with the situation here.

"I guess I will explain some things to you all, though I'll have to have you promise you won't tell anyone out of this group. Erika-san and Mizuki-san already know of this."

With Tatsuya's voice came a seriousness that settled their corner of the room. Normally one would check their surroundings to look for onlookers or eavesdroppers but Tatsuya doesn't need to actually look round for confirmation of that. The two Course 1 girls and Leo nodded their heads in agreement to secrecy letting Tatsuya begin.

"First off is that I'm not actually Yotsuba Maya's son, I am her twin sister's son so I am her nephew. In turn, I am also Miyuki's older brother hence the 'Onii-sama'. The whole guardian thing is just to cover that aspect of us living together and doing things together. To answer why I was chosen as her heir from an early age, well most of it is something that can't be told to anyone outside of the family but the only point that's needed is that I was and still am the strongest candidate to become heir."

"Tatsuya-san, is it ok for you to tell us this?"

In response to the quiet until now Shizuku, Tatsuya gave a warm smile before responding.

"I believe that it's fine, if it turns out not to be then it falls upon me to deal with it. I'm placing my faith in you all, hopefully you won't make it misplaced."

Tatsuya's response held an eerie tone despite the warm smile on his face, fully befitting of a Yotsuba. The smile that was on show to show their elegance and exotic appeal as one of the strongest Ten Master Clans along with the eerie undertone that correlates with Yotsuba, the dealings that happen in the background of society. Things that pass by with barely any notice because of their impenetrable front. They were called 'The Untouchables' for good reason after all.

The eerie tone was not missed in his statement, it was fully noticed by the three now hearing this. Both Erika and Mizuki felt a slight shiver through their spine as it reminded them of the day before and that Tatsuya had used the same tone with them albeit they never asked whether it was okay for them to know.

"Moving on.." Tatsuya's sudden change to a cheerful tone stumped the group for a split second before they went back to concentrating on Tatsuya again. "Why we aren't so elitist like the other Course 1 students. Miyuki is mostly like that because of the way we Yotsuba are and the fact that I'm pretty adamant in not being overconfident. Yotsuba are a secretive clan like you know and because of that we enjoy our peace and quiet, we aren't like the other clans who have grandiose main houses and lifestyles. We are pretty content with being in the shadows in truth. Then there is my point, we need every kind of person to live on in the world. Plus because I'm a Yotsuba and prefer the shadows the less powerful or Course 2 students are better to befriend. You are more down to earth, friendlier and not overconfident."

For Tatsuya it was a person's value. These three didn't falter in anyway before him and Miyuki, they didn't treat themselves as inferior and nor did they act overly polite with him. They were just normal with him. They were just being themselves. They put the fact that he was a Yotsuba to the side, to Tatsuya that was paramount.

Tatsuya wasn't really a stickler when it came to people he would talk to, depending on how you take it at least. He's normally 'Speak once spoken to' kinda guy but it isn't through politeness with him, it's more of a social naivety and possibly even lack of knowledge in that area. He grew up a Yotsuba after all and has been trained to be the heir to Yotsuba Maya who is known as a ruthless leader. For communication skills, he has learnt how to get what knowledge he wants and with what tone or expression. Outside of that the only other thing would be how to act at a ball or a party, while it's good and polite it's not really an everyday kind of interaction. It can't be used as such either. This pushes Tatsuya into being more reserved, perhaps even lonely but it doesn't bother him. He enjoys the peace and quiet like a Yotsuba does, he can then do what he wants.

Amidst the calm but happy atmosphere that was created by Tatsuya, Leo spoke up again but in a way that made him seem like he was cutting into something.

"Then Tatsuya, what about those CAD designs? Does that mean as a Yotsuba you have ties with F.L.T?"

Leo's questions caused everyone's eyebrows to rise, Tatsuya's in a different manner to everyone else's even Miyuki's. Where the others thought about what that meant, the possibility of what it could mean. Tatsuya was a little intrigued that Leo thought of it to begin with. F.L.T was Four Leaves Technology, a big name of only a few years that made a breakthrough discovery in the form of the Loop Cast system made by Taurus Silver or for those in the know Tatsuya. Four Leaves Technology was also in English rather than the native Japanese language so while Yotsuba which meant Four Leaves had that obvious possible link, no one mentioned it. You couldn't fear a repercussion of guessing in this case so it led to a question why hadn't anyone? But Leo came straight out with it and made everyone turn to Tatsuya once again.

"You could say that we help fund it in parts yes."

Tatsuya skirted away from answering the first question to just answer the second one somewhat vaguely. Tatsuya wasn't so closed up about himself in cases such as this but you'd only get a straight answer when asking him straightly and they had a decent idea. It's his secret to tell. Taurus Silver is a genius and leading engineer in the whole world, and only one of which who publicizes his findings for the good of the world so holding his part as Silver wasn't so hush-hush. That being said though, if someone saw his engineering skills first hand and commented on it he would make a remark such as 'Well of course, I am Mr Silver after all.' That being a simple habit from being so absorbed in his work and that it only happens with people who are in the know.

"In parts?"

"That's correct Shizuku-san. We specifically fund the department that the famed Mr Silver works in, so any of his and his teams needs we fulfil."

At this point of the conversation, Miyuki had started looking to her beloved older brother with a calm smile that hid her potential worry and possibly even anticipation. She was as clueless as anyone else in Yotsuba whether Tatsuya would freely disclose the fact that he was the man behind the name 'Taurus Silver'.

"Mr Taurus Silver?! H-Have you met him? What does he look like?"

Tatsuya smiled wryly at Honoka's nervous excitement at the mention of Taurus Silver. A man who took the Magic world by storm, strangely under an alias.

"I have met him yes. I wouldn't know what call him myself but the ladies that work under him have called him very handsome on multiple occasions. You wouldn't have guessed but he is actually quite young too, he is about as tall as me as well."

Unbeknownst to the others who were all deadly focused on Tatsuya's words, Miyuki looked at her older brother with a small, wry smile.

"A little off-the-record here but according to some of the engineers that work with him, he is a siscon."

Giving a quick shrug, Tatsuya then completely took his interest away from giving both true and false details about Taurus Silver to take another sip of his coffee as he sends a quick glance over to a now blushing Miyuki. Hitting the mark he tried for, Tatsuya let a small smile that was obscured by the coffee cup to grace his features.

Once they came down from their high of learning about possibly the most influential engineer in magic, the conversations slowly became more tame between the girls as the two lone boys quipped here and there. Tatsuya doing so effectively while Saijou left holes which Erika happily played on and once again caused a somehow friendly argument to spur into motion once again, leaving Tatsuya, the only one who could diffuse it, to chuckle dryly as he watched them go at it.

…

At lunch the next day, the two Shiba siblings found themselves just outside the door to the Student Council room to attend the small meeting that they were called for from the day before.

Just as the lesson was ending before lunch though, a call came from the school-wide speaker system to remind not only Tatsuya and Miyuki but the whole school that they should remember to go to the StuCo room. Everyone's thought ran down the same line that it was completely for Tatsuya and so that he couldn't get away without being noticed, though it did go through Tatsuya's mind that the call through the speakers still wouldn't have helped them there and he would have gotten away unnoticed if he wanted to.

Tatsuya was actually prepared for the day, especially as he was joining the Student Council. He had decided to finally wear his 'Yotsuba CAD', a simple looking specialized CAD that was used so they could activate their strongest spells with utmost ease and for everything else they had their innate 'Flash Cast'. Tatsuya, however, didn't have a spell that really worked with a bracelet, most of his spells and how he worked in a fight worked best with his Pistol-shaped CADs and so he created a new spell although saying created wasn't really fully accurate. His whole thought process behind it was just that he needed one so he could continue on what he wanted to, thus leading him to create a spell that utilized the red aspect of himself.

His aliases already had their own titles. Taurus Silver the Genius Magic Engineer and Ooguro Ryuuya the unofficial Strategic-class magician, Mahesvara. He, himself, needed a title other than the 'Son of the Demon Lord of the West' and unlike the kid from Ichijou, he would not be referred to as a Prince but as a King. Once the extent of the spell came into play there was only one word that fitted it and could be put into a title, Tatsuya was the 'King of Conflagration'.

"~Please come in.~"

Saegusa Mayumi's voice came out through the terminal on the wall which Miyuki had just used to alert the Student Council that they had arrived. Tatsuya was just standing by, not really looking forward to being in the room today. He had a sort of premonition that if his face was anything to go by then came true once the Shiba siblings stepped into the room.

"Welcome to the Student Council room."

Saegusa Mayumi welcomed the two siblings into the room as Watanabe Mari stood just to her right, looking like they had just finished engaging each other in conversation, and two other girls who stood just off to her left with both hands in front performing a slight bow.

Tatsuya and Miyuki both silently stepped into the room. Tatsuya nodded plainly, wanting to forego the bothersome manners that was instilled into him. Miyuki, on the other hand, never forewent her manners even in private with him and so in turn, she took to a deep bow with the metaphorical flowers and dazzling gleam shimmering off of her.

"Thank you for the invitation."

"It's a shame that Tatsuya-kun can't be so polite."

Amidst the evident awe that came from a certain, squirrel-like member of the Student Council, Saegusa Mayumi expressed her opinion on the lack of a polite entrance from Tatsuya, who just looked at her like he had no idea what she meant. The only thing Tatsuya cared about at that moment was his lack of coffee to get through this meeting with the two female of the 'Big Three'.

Tatsuya just sat down on one of the spare chairs around the table that resided in the centre of the room without uttering a single word, even when they used the dining server. That though wasn't through ignorance but through not wanting to eat or more accurately not needing to eat, nevertheless Miyuki ordered for him.

Minutes later and with their meals placed uniformly in front of them on the table, the reason why they were both called for came into effect.

"First off, some introductions."

"You already know the Moral Committee Chairman, Watanabe Mari."

Saegusa Mayumi had spoken quickly after the trays of food were all placed down on the table leaving the girls around the table to halt their attempt to start eating and sit up straight in wait, Mari holding her chopsticks in hand ready to eat when the introductions had finished. Tatsuya however, was starting to eat his food while keeping a keen eye onto the girls, ready to move the line of his sight in accordance with who was being introduced.

"Over here, we have our treasurer Ichihara Suzune, but you can call her Rin-chan."

Despite not being fully invested, Tatsuya made a mental note to never call her 'Rin-chan'.

"Down there is our Secretary Nakajou Azusa or Aa-chan for short."

Again, Tatsuya made a mental note not to use that nickname, no matter how he thought it actually suited her. If he was going to call her by any nickname, then the expression she showed next would result in her given nickname from him.

"President, please stop calling me Aa-chan in front of the Underclassmen."

'Squirrel-senpai.' That was the name that ran through Tatsuya's mind, coincidentally even Nakajou's hair colour even made the name fitting.

"And there's one more Student Council member, Vice President Hattori-kun."

The name Hattori swam around in Tatsuya's mind briefly before remembering him as the scared, brown-haired male from the induction ceremony the other day. By this time though, Tatsuya had finished his food and was looking for something to stay interested in in this room before he lost himself thinking about CAD related.

The chatter that followed completely left Tatsuya out, not that he really would have joined in. It was random and not inspired but something solid, it left the stoic Tatsuya with nothing to say even if he wanted to say something. He just sat at the table waiting, waiting for the girls to get past their gossiping to finally talk about the reason why they were called there. The fact that Watanabe-senpai made her own food didn't bother Tatsuya in the slightest, sure he knew that with the prestige of her family someone else could have done it for her or she could have had food from the dinner service like everyone else but Tatsuya didn't see how it was a point significant enough to make conversation. To him though, that was perhaps why he was so challenged when it came to conversations. He didn't see anything fruitful from idle chatter so he wasn't so talkative.

Even though the girls noticed this they carried on with their chatter seemingly like it was on purpose, rounding down the time so they could start on it at the last second and force them into coming again after school was over. That at least, was the vibe that Tatsuya was currently getting. The way the girls spoke, Saegusa and Watanabe especially, it seemed like they were being mindful of the time and gauging the full depth of the conversation, changing at their will so they could easily transition into what they were meant to talk about at any given time. And as it all continued, Tatsuya's expression darkened and irritation set in but he did well to hide it.

The only reason why Tatsuya let it go on was because of Miyuki. Up until the start of school there was no one who she could really talk to so easily like this. With Tatsuya there was no real enjoyment in a conversation, it was all fact and purely set in stone kinda stuff. No matter how many times Miyuki tried to loosen him up and get him to conform to a social norm, it was practically impossible and little of her effort showed.

"Now then, shall we get down to business?"

Looking down to the CAD that was around his left wrist, Tatsuya tilted his arm slightly and the light hitting the CAD brought up a small LED screen that showed a digital clock telling Tatsuya that there was only a few minutes left. Refraining from sighing in displeasure, he gave Saegusa a short nod.

As Saegusa Mayumi gave her explanation on the Student Council, Tatsuya stared at her loosely, his eyes only barely showing interest on keeping up with her but in truth he was anticipating the next speaker who was Watanabe Mari who then went on to explain the Moral Committee which was an exception to the authority of the Student Council, although that seemed to be within reason as the Student Council would nominate someone to help out there.

Though the point they ended up on made Tatsuya second guess how true it was. 'Basically, both Mari and I have the same level of authority.' That was how Saegusa Mayumi said it but Tatsuya couldn't see it, no it just didn't make true sense. It was also easy to see why the point wasn't true. The Student Council deals with absolutely everything, the fact that there are certain groups to deal with certain things doesn't change their hold over it. The same goes for the Moral Committee but Tatsuya would have to guess that the exception points to how they can go around things, perhaps that they don't need certain confirmations or checks and they can be more reckless in apprehending or whatever.

"Tatsuya-kun, you agreed to join the Student Council yesterday, correct?" Tatsuya just nodded plainly in reply. "As you know from our explanation that you will be joining us as our second Secretary and Aa-chan will show you the ropes."

Tatsuya just nodded again and again as Saegusa spoke and gave off a weird vibe into the room. With Tatsuya being unable to conform to the social ways of life, when people speak he just nods his head as the conversation goes along and it makes him look submissive, his whole demeanour gives off that feeling but underneath it is the underlying presence of a demon from Yotsuba. The people talking to him get the feeling that they can control him but it would come at a very heavy price, some people were stupid enough to bite at that and were heavily reprimanded either by Tatsuya, who for once cared enough to deal with it, or Yotsuba Miya who retaliated at someone who thought they could dare try and sink their teeth into her heir.

As always though, Saegusa Mayumi soldiered on almost like she was completely oblivious to it.

"So Miyuki-san, as Tatsuya-kun's 'Guardian' we, the Student Council, would like to assign you to the Morals Committee."

"Hai, I would be honoured to join."

Miyuki gave her answer to the unasked but implied question swiftly, no hesitation or a need to dwell on it as after all, her beloved Onii-sama was taken into the Student Council, a place that to her and actually everyone else, he rightly deserved to be in. Of course, Tatsuya saw the almost ecstatic smile that Miyuki wore but as dense as he was, he couldn't fathom exactly why she was so happy.

"Then if it is alright with the both of you, we can start today after school."

"Yes, Saegusa-kaichou."

Tatsuya replied quickly at that point and verbally as well, his almost cold sounding tone visibly put a cold frost onto the Student Council room, that much was evident as Nakajou Azusa, the person who would be showing him the ropes shivered in her seat from his tone.

Moving his seat back quietly and invisibly to those looking right at him, he stood up surprising them at his actual distance from the table. Tatsuya turned his body towards the door and then looked over his shoulder towards both Saegusa and Watanabe with a look in his eyes that almost mirrored a look of contempt.

"Then Senpais, I will be taking my leave."

The cold tone to his voice stayed as he made his way to the door, the hurried sound of Miyuki getting up from her own chair echoed through the room and Tatsuya passed through the door as Miyuki bowed gracefully as she bid her own but more respectful farewell to their esteemed senpai.

Miyuki then hurried after Tatsuya, following him just off to his side wordlessly as he blew air through his nose in annoyance. The students and teachers that were in the corridors to his class all moved to the walls to let him pass by, his aura and psions on full view unrestricted and fully expressed their irritation and want to let off Tatsuya's steam by obscuring the vision of the surrounding people by their true light.

All the way back to their class, the hallways stopped abruptly, falling into silence at Tatsuya's mere presence. Of course no one knew why there was an oppressive aura to him as he had been quite neutral the day before but they all silently wished good luck and held hope for whoever it was that annoyed the 'Demon Lord's son'.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand done~.<br>**

**Another chapter of details, setting the stage and interactions between the Mahouka cast.  
>Not really something that can be made more exciting, to a certain degree at least.<br>Next chapter will start to make things more fluid i hope in the addition of more dialogue and description.  
>It will also follow on from the end here.<strong>

**Now for the update schedule, something which people have asked me/spoke to me about.  
>Originally, it was one chapter definitely each month with a potential for more in that month depending on which story i wanted to update.<br>But now I'm thinking of changing that up as a few people have expressed their interest in having more than one chapter a month.  
>Now, the point of having more than one a month isn't a definite at all even with what I will be doing because I still have other stories to update.<br>**

**So what I will be doing from now on is this.  
>The first week of every month i will spend to write the new Mahouka chapter. That's something I'll set in stone.<br>Then for the remainding three weeks i will write for my other stories and using spare time outside of that for writing the next Mahouka chapter.  
>This means that there could any number of Mahouka chapters in a month depending on how i progress with my other stories.<br>So, if I finish a chapter early and look over it complete before the day I upload it then I have that time to write Mahouka.  
>Also, I usually use my Fridays to look over the chapter and upload it with the remainder of Friday, Saturday and Sunday to read or whatever.<strong>

**All of that will be starting from November as today is Mid-October.  
>Hopefully this will sort out the update schedule so you guys have an exact idea of how I will be doing things from now on.<br>**

**I'll see you all first week of November.  
>Ciao~.<strong>


	4. First Day in Council

**Fourth Chapter~**

* * *

><p>A mood was something that could set the atmosphere, it wouldn't always though. Take class for example, only the teacher's mood could really set how a lesson ended up going but in the day and age of magic, a whole lot of once thought typical ideals changed and became nothing but history. It was days like this one where a single student could change the atmosphere in not just his own classroom but even the next and that was what Tatsuya's mood was doing.<p>

There was still an anomaly in this instance as Tatsuya's mood wasn't really that severe but in the order of the current age, as a Yotsuba his mood was almost like a premonition to something ahead. The best attitude a person would hope for from a Yotsuba is a neutral one as a happy one would set you on edge and an unhappy one could spell your demise. As Tatsuya sat in his chair at the back of the room, his class and the one next door progressed at the rate of a crawl. Both teacher and students on edge, not wanting to irritate him. Not that they would be able to but that was also something Tatsuya would refrain from telling them.

Even the switch between the penultimate and final lesson, the mood did not disappear. The change passed by in total silence like a class was still in session, strangely it was that way in the next room as well. Then for the first time in over an hour, Tatsuya opened his eyes and looked up with a bored glare as the new teacher entered the room to teach her own lesson. Breathing a short sigh, the lesson strangely started at a much smoother but nowhere near ideal pace.

By the time to end the school day in terms of lessons, Tatsuya's mood was back to it's base form and one that while put others in a state of unease, it was most definitely the best they could hope for and that was a neutral, almost apathetic expression. A look which somewhat diminished his looks, a look which would have more than just that if wasn't for his overwhelming Psions weren't forever at the brim of their seams and basking him in a very light, ethereal glow.

With the ring of the school bell came a chorus of chairs being scraped back slightly. Most students opting to either stay back and talk with their classmates, and a few others moving off to attend their clubs, that being what Tatsuya and in turn Miyuki did but Tatsuya moved straight off not particularly wanting to wait and knowing that Miyuki will be close behind even if he was to tell her not to be.

The walk through the magic high school was slowly becoming a better one for Tatsuya. An increasing familiarity between him and his fellow students, a reason for them not to be so on edge. Less glares or stares, a more peaceful life. Of course, it was never going to be perfect. He was in a building full of hormonal teenagers and then there was the fact he was the heir to Yotsuba, a clan unlike the others in the Ten Master Clans. He was an anomaly as well as an irregular. Every fibre of his being spelt different, almost alien to others. While Magicians aren't exactly normal people, even with Magic being a norm now, the Ten Master Clans were above that. They were the Royalties of the Magic age, precious things that bewild and entrance, all with a significant difference to each other.

Tatsuya walked into the Student Council with that point directly in his mind and Miyuki right behind. His sight lingered onto his two prodigious senpai, Saegusa Mayumi and Watanabe Mari, but Saegusa Mayumi was the prime target of his sight almost like she was under scrutiny from him. The difference between them both was obvious. She was an obvious diamond, even when compared to her own family and even well-seasoned magicians but she still failed to hold a decent comparison to Tatsuya. Tatsuya was a jewel beyond comprehension, a jewel which couldn't be bought, a gift from the Gods but instead of living in that world of praise and reverence he decided to masquerade as something less, something Ruby or Sapphire level despite wanting to rank even lower.

"Ahh Tatsuya-kun, Miyuki-chan. You are here."

That way to phrase a confirmation never really sat well with Tatsuya, he didn't see a need. A more concise version would have sufficed for him.

"Shiba-san, follow me."

"Hai, Watanabe-senpai."

Starting by looking behind himself, Tatsuya carefully watched Miyuki meet Watanabe Mari on the other side of the room before they both passed through a side door into what Tatsuya could only presume as a connecting corridor to the Public Morals Committee room.

Then turning his vision back to the members of the Student Council, sending a quick glance over each member before dropping his gaze back onto the ever cheerful Saegusa Mayumi.

"Tatsuya-kun, as a fellow member of the Ten Master Clans you have been taught how to use the Multidimensional Database based on the Maury system right?"

"It isn't my preferred system but I am well acquainted with it yes."

"Great, then I can leave you with Aa-chan to learn the ropes."

With the tone given, Tatsuya was unsure whether to place that as laziness or the actual typical reason of hierarchy.

Through the transition of a single nod towards Saegusa Mayumi, Tatsuya's point of interest was now 'Aa-chan' or more correctly 'Squirrel-senpai' as he failed to remember her name. It was Azusa and something but Tatsuya wasn't too keen on using her first name during a proper first conversation, he was also more inclined towards regarding her as 'Squirrel-senpai' in this case to 'Aa-chan'. Only the small hope of getting through the day without needing to call her by name arose in his mind.

"Then I'll be in your care."

Not that Tatsuya really needed to be, he had already learnt about documenting and organizing files on each computerized system created. Both for work as Taurus Silver and as the heir to Yotsuba.

Sitting down in the spare open chair next to Squirrel-senpai, Tatsuya decided to acquaint himself with the computer terminal while his teacher ran through her fantasy of being relied on. A single tap and chime later and Tatsuya was hurryingly searching through the terminal's settings followed by a whole chorus of chimes which at the speed Tatsuya was typing could only be heard as one long beat. Though the whole ordeal did wake Squirrel-senpai from her delusional fantasy.

With a soft clearing of her throat, she finally started to 'teach' Tatsuya.

"The Student Council's duties entail the planning and recording of school events, budget applications and financial reports, meeting and interacting with other Magic High Schools, receiving complaints and demands that students have for the school, organising student data commissioned by the school and various other tasks along those lines.

"Of this, I think it'd be best for Yotsuba-san to start off by sorting the student data the school has requested."

A light but discerning hum came from Tatsuya in reply to Squirrel-senpai's earnest description of what his job as a secretary would be. Turning his head back to the screen, he lightly shook his head before tapping through the folders to his destination and thus sighing as soon as he did so. The quick thought of laziness flushed through his mind before quickly resorting the order of the files, to alphabetical order from what could have only been Entrance Exam Performance.

Sending a quick gaze to his teacher, she then nervously spluttered out the next order.

"P-Please open up this person's extramural activities."

Following the direction of the outstretched finger, using the keyboard Tatsuya instantly passed through into the designated girl's information.

After verbal confirmation, Tatsuya systematically then went onto the next student's data. Once getting confirmation on that, he was then passed a tablet-sized computer terminal with the exact same system.

"Then Yotsuba-san, please go through the rest of this year's student and make sure all the data is the same using the terminal I just passed you as the basis."

Tatsuya's eyebrows raised in interest at her new found courage in talking to him before becoming uninterested again and turning back to the student data and starting to run through it all with a series of soft almost inaudible clicks that came from the pressing of keys on the holographic keyboard.

…

Student council work was meant to be time-consuming because it was important and not because it was hard, but all the while it was usually mentally taxing. Tatsuya blew apart that conception of things. Though that was only because he only needed a single glance to fully understand something or to see everything of something. He didn't need to double-check something, because if he made a mistake it was because he didn't know something and that was very unlikely to happen.

This all meant that Tatsuya didn't have to worry about much when it came to his duties, and this was right from the off. Instead what occupied his mind on the his first day as a Secretary to the Student Council was information that his Aunty, read as Mother, passed onto him and as usual for information from her, he was a little sceptical on how she acquired it as more often than not her information came from spoken conversations in places that her shouldn't shouldn't be able to get to.

'Tatsuya-kun, It seems like that bastard Koichi is trying to get his daughter to entrance you and in turn marry you two so he can have some control over Yotsuba. Do what you wish with this information as I know you won't fall for it but I suggest that you play along and throw it all back in his face, take control of her.'

Tatsuya couldn't help but let out a tired groan at the last part of the message because really, the rivalry was just old news and all on the Saegusa side. Yotsuba Maya would only retaliate in spite, using the 'rivalry' as reasons to be a little more devilish in the retaliation. Because while she said 'Take control', the true meaning was to just tempt her instead and make her unable to want anyone else. Then being whether Tatsuya went through with it or not was beyond her ability to care although if he continued on and married her then she wouldn't be against it, she might even encourage it to annoy Saegusa Koichi.

Still though, there lies the choice of what to do next. Tatsuya really isn't the type to openly flirt with anyone at all, even if he did take an interest in them but he was somewhat tempted to actually go along with it all. He needn't be at the Magic High School but he was there because he was a member of the Ten Master Clans and so he might as well get some fun out of it by playing mind games with a fellow Ten Master Clans member.

That led to the problem of how, Tatsuya was a very smart person but flirting? That wasn't really something he knew how to do at all.

…

At the end of his second full day as the Secretary of the Student Council, Tatsuya found himself in the presence of someone he didn't expect while at school but much less while he was foregoing lessons to get a cup of coffee from the more than enthusiastic dinner staff in the school's cafeteria.

It was a man who he had become greatly accustomed with after being chosen as Yotsuba Maya's successor. This man was Yotsuba Maya's confidant and the Head Butler to the Yotsuba clan, and his name was Hayama. That was it really, he was just Hayama. He had completely forsaken his family name to serve his duties as the Head Butler and has worked in that position for two generations now. And in Tatsuya's mind, Hayama will still probably still be in that position when he takes over despite the fact that the man is over 70 now.

Standing at the entrance to the cafeteria, Hayama stood there with his back ramrod straight awaiting Tatsuya to approach him. When Tatsuya did, he was actually interested on how and why Hayama was there.

"Hayama-san, what brings you here?"

"You do, Tatsuya-sama. With current orders, I thought it'd be more prudent to come and fetch the reports from you personally."

By the time Hayama even begun speaking, they were already walking through the main corridor of the school passing by many a student who were surprised at seeing someone who wasn't directly affiliated with the school being here like it was completely natural.

"I agree. Even with our levels of encryption, i'd feel safer with you passing the information along."

"Then Tatsuya-sama, your report."

Tatsuya let a small smile grace his features as they started to climb the stairs towards the top floor where the Student Council room resided.

"Nothing out of the ordinary just yet but with my position being as it is, I'm expecting something soon. With next week being the Club Recruitment Week, I'm sure something will happen and with Miyuki now being in the Public Morals Committee I am sure that she'll see her fair share of noise. With the rate that I'm able to do Council Work, I will also be likely to be asked by either Saegusa or Watanabe to go and patrol. The students are already on edge being near me so who knows how things will go then."

"I see. Then what about school life for yourself and Miyuki-sama?"

At this time, they had stopped directly outside of the Student Council room which for some reason had it's doors open and everyone in there doing work. Though Saegusa Mayumi seemed to have shifted somewhat to listening in.

"It's going fine for me, no first years are really noteworthy at all unless you want to hear that none of them could make a scratch on me. For Miyuki, she seems to be having fun and has made friends with Mitsui Honoka and Kitayama Shizuku. Both you and Okaa-sama know about the Second course students we have befriended."

"I see. So what about your current orders? You begun yet?"

"No, I don't even really know where to begin with it. It's not even really possible to be a short term thing so I guess I'll just report on that front when a change actually occurs and I can notice it."

"Good. Just be wary, the young Ojou-sama will be on the same front as you."

"Thanks Hayama-san."

With a motion that showed his age but disguised his athletic age, Hayama then bowed slowly to Tatsuya.

"Then farewell Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya then just nodded to Hayama who turned briskly on his heel and disappeared off.

The thought of asking how he was allowed into the school completely disappeared from Tatsuya's mind, it didn't even bother him. Not even a point he would care for anymore, he was just the slightest bit happy that he could actually to speak to someone he knew and liked.

Turning, Tatsuya slowly walked into the Student Council room and sitting in his chair in front of his terminal, but not before sending a quick glance over to Saegusa Mayumi to let her know that he knew she was listening in.

…

"The Yotsuba heir … Could we be screwed without even trying anything?"

"Within reason. You've seen the redactions, who'd have though the Yotsuba could even blank stolen files. Their systems aren't to be trifled with."

"Of course it isn't, we spent the better half of 20 million yen trying to break our way in."

"Our problem stands with only Yotsuba Tatsuya. Even the kids from Juumonji and Saegusa don't have such protected files and information. What kind of hell has that kid been in already to garner such secrecy? Even being a Yotsuba this seems too much."

"There was that small mention of Okinawa. You don't think he could be..?"

"Who? Mahesvara? That was just the hysterical notions of soldiers that were bleeding out."

"Still though Sir. Son of the Demon Lord, Yotsuba Maya. Her magic itself is insane and she doesn't have half the blanks that he does."

"Contribute that to years of life, Hirano. The kidnapping was huge news regardless just like Okinawa was, encryption wasn't so great back then but I do see your point too. It's a little too odd for a boy as young as he is."

"Then we should take precautions sir?"

"As always. Don't attack him unless we have at least 50 mean surrounding him and at least 10 antinite users in that group."

"Yessir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done~<br>Smaller than the others but i've been busy and in the mood to write four chapters in this week.  
>No real time to do other things but ahh well.<br>**

**Simple transition into the Club Recruitment/Blanche part of the Welcoming Arc.  
>And with a special extra. A portion of straight up dialogue between two somewhat shady characters.<br>My first time doing that kind of thing but it really works with this story and how i'm writing it.**

**Because of it's shorter size, i will update again this month.  
>It won't be the bigger chapter but another one around this size to make up then back for next month.<strong>

**See you later this month some time~~**

**Ciao~**


	5. First Trial

**To make up for last chapter's size~**

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday, and the day for the Club Recruitment week. Though Tatsuya was not given time to waste resting, he was to attend a party. The main reason being a Ten Master Clan event where only Tatsuya was invited from the Yotsuba. When Tatsuya heard this from Yotsuba Maya he was only irritated at the thought of attending a party. The next part being the order that he had received from his 'mother'.<p>

'Attend the party without a CAD.'

When it came to Yotsuba Maya, it was always a case of read between the lines if you wanted to fully understand her and what she says. Everything she does is twisted in a way. In this case, she meant to show the Saegusa that if anything were to arise that the Yotsuba's use of Flash Cast is all that was needed and that they were a clan who didn't need a CAD to repel intruders on their turf. It was somewhat of a tall order because it was more than just showing who is stronger between Yotsuba and Saegusa, the party would hold members from the other Ten Master Clans and their affiliates. It was more a meeting between diplomats than a party and Tatsuya was Yotsuba's representative. To the eyes of the world, Tatsuya is barely around half of the Demon's might and if he can deal with whatever would arise then that would strike more fear whenever the name 'Yotsuba Maya' arose and at the same time improve the reputation behind the name 'Yotsuba Tatsuya'.

This was of course a simple ploy by Yotsuba Maya as Tatsuya was the strongest out of the two. With or without a CAD, whether it was Physical or Magical he was stronger. Though the magic he used outside of his innate Decomposition and Regrowth would be either spells he created himself, ones that were way too powerful and wide-spread for this party, or common spells. Combine that and Tatsuya can use Air Bullet, a common very practical spell with Flash Cast essentially turning his preferred Right hand for Destruction into a gun. Whereas normal magicians would fire from the palm after a second or so of build up, Tatsuya could quite literally point and shoot through utilizing Flash Cast. Even still, Tatsuya could get through it easily through the use of the Ancient Magic he was taught by Kokonoe Yakumo.

All that though was a little pointless, it was to continue a petty rivalry that would disappear when Tatsuya took over. He cared very little for the rivalry. In his eyes, the separation was the only path to follow. Greed. When it comes to offspring, all humans are greedy and it doesn't matter whether they are born or not yet. The next generation is always to be a step above the last, the world can only go forward that way. Even with a tragic tale behind it all, the only logical way forward was to split them apart. And Tatsuya knew that both Yotsuba Maya and Saegusa Koichi knew that as well, there was no chance that they wouldn't as after all it happened to them. What transpired did so through bitterness, a deep seated feeling of betrayal. And this fell to Yotsuba Tatsuya and Saegusa Mayumi to make something from the situation, whether it was to furthen the gap or completely get rid of that gap.

There was no chance that Tatsuya could decline such an event either as because he was the only person to receive two invitations for the party, both as Yotsuba Tatsuya and as Taurus Silver. And Yotsuba Maya was half-tempted to send him there as Taurus Silver to further the gap but she reeled in the somewhat petty thought at revealing the person behind such an important name. One that was still alive but put into the history books.

…

Stepping out from the inconspicuous black vehicle that brought him here to the party, Tatsuya reaffirmed that the cuffs of his shirt were firmly tightly by playing with the cuff links. Breathing out a slight sigh, he pulled his body into form standing up straight and walked the couple dozen meters to meet up with the other attendees who were just about to walk the small path to the entrance of the hall where the banquet would be held.

Just as Tatsuya got in line with the other attendees, the attendees just parting for him to slot in, he took note of two groups in the front of the queue. The first group being a man called Ernst Rozen, the head of the Japanese Branch for Rozen Magicraft, who was with Tatsuya assumed to be either his wife or secretary and then the second group behind them looked more like a unit than a group. A team of bodyguards perhaps for the very influential man in front of them.

The queue whittled down slowly, the other attendees chatting and laughing around him as Tatsuya patiently waited, taking the small steps forward as the groups in front were being admitted.

"Next."

When Tatsuya stepped forward for his 'turn' he did it somewhat dramatically. Taking the step forward with his face looking straight ahead, his body swaying slightly like a pendulum before hitting centre stiffly then slowly turning his head to his right at an angle fully exposing his red and blue orbs to the guard who was checking in the visitors.

The guard visibly stiffened at the sight of Tatsuya's eyes, his eyes widening before blinking rapidly.

"Yotsuba … Tatsuya."

Tatsuya's voice came out with a slight drawl of his given name.

"H-hai. You may go in Yotsuba-dono."

Tatsuya nodded at the guard who tried to play off his voice cracking. Turning back forwards, Tatsuya waited a short second before moving into the building straight into the hall.

The moment Tatsuya entered, his eyes were drawn to the ostentatious appeal of the decorations and the insides of the building itself. The whole room gave off the feeling of being built for this occasion. A building created solely to host parties, parties held by the Saegusa clan.

Tatsuya's eyes stayed off the supposed important people there attending the party, not through dislike but habit. Surveying his surroundings were built into him. He was a very important person himself, Politically and otherwise. Safe to say that he was at the top of the list for most important people at this party and the most likely target to literally anyone as it was very rare that a Yotsuba member even attended an event like this, it was still plenty rare that Yotsuba Maya would even attend the Ten Master Clan meetings and even when she did she wouldn't disclose anything from her side.

When Tatsuya was finished with surveying the hall, his attention came to the buffet table in front of him and the waiter who was standing next to him graciously holding out a glass of what looked to be champagne. Tatsuya quietly mouthed a word of thanks to the waiter before taking the glass from his hand and bringing it up to his lips as he then cast an eye over the attendees alongside the waiters relieved departure.

Important people from around the board across Japan. Nothing but political power, there weren't even police members here not even the higher ups in the police force. It was exactly like what Yotsuba Maya had told Tatsuya earlier. There would be no physical defense because of the magical strength in the building. A defense against anti-magic wouldn't have been thought about. It was hard to tell whether it was through ego or stupidity.

None of these people however approached Tatsuya, they were all waiting for someone to break the ice with him. A Yotsuba at a party was important, they all needed or wanted to create some sort of hold with the Shadow Clan but no one seemed to have the courage to take the step needed to approach. No-one except Saegusa Mayumi.

"Tatsuyaaaa-kun~"

Not showing any particular interest, Tatsuya moved only his eyes to look at the oncoming torpedo of energy.

"Mayumiiiiii-san~"

The way Tatsuya was able to express both playfulness and emotionless at the same time in only his voice stopped Saegusa Mayumi completely a step or two away from him. Though it didn't stop her for long, she got over her surprise quickly and marched up to Tatsuya grabbing him by the arm and practically forcing him to look at her properly.

Tatsuya just looked at her for a few seconds with an eyebrow raised before sighing and deciding it was best to give into what she wanted.

"That dress looks very becoming on you, Mayumi-san."

Mayumi's cheeks tinged a slight red colour from the praise. It wasn't something she was used to at the point of how it was said. The male in front of her uttered the praise with complete composure, it was new and thus able to catch her off-guard or perhaps even display the point more effectively as the truth rather than a spluttered attempt.

"And you too Tatsuya-kun. A suit fits you very well."

"Should I thank you for the praise or the free-flowing continuation of a conversation?"

"Mou~~ Tatsuya-kun, you should be kinder to your Onee-san."

"Having an Onee-san wasn't a part of my knowledge. Pretty sure I'm listed as an only child."

Tatsuya replied to Mayumi's teasing pout with a neutral debunking and single raised eyebrow.

"Your teasing aside Mayumi-san, whether you came to me on the behalf of the host or to ease the other attendees into my presence, I offer my thanks. Though I can't help but think poorly of them for being too scared."

"You are welcome Tatsuya-kun."

"I can't help but feel hurt. Am I really so unapproachable?"

Perhaps that single sip of champagne was already starting to do its stuff on Tatsuya. Luckily, Mayumi was more than happy to just play along.

"It's not you Tatsuya-kun, it's _her._"

Tatsuya sighed at that point, it was hard to figure out whether he was following it all through or just him loosening up from the champagne. If the coffee incidents have any weight on his actions, then it could very well be the champagne.

"How unfortunate. I'm going to be stuck my whole life with her legacy in my shadow. If only I could find some way to get through. Something. Someone."

It was at that point that Tatsuya showed that he still had it together, to anyone who actually knew Tatsuya at least. He was now pushing for something regarding the 'order' he had been given. Obvious hint but hint all the same, slight swap on positions but it's a time old way of doing things.

"My, Is Tatsuya-kun trying to tell his faithful Onee-sama something?"

Tilting his head in the opposite direction of Mayumi, he looked down towards her with a soft smile.

"The purpose and details are for you to choose, Mayumi-san."

While keeping his smile soft, he allowed his eyes to glisten and his psions to filter through. A stunning façade that Tatsuya could only pull off when he isn't sober, a necessary evil for Tatsuya. Using it as a perfect place to leave that conversation he did, but as he did so he turned towards the pair of eyes that were fixed on him from the moment that Mayumi even approached him. Saegusa Koichi. Clear, focused eyes that wouldn't let anything pass them by, and that was perfect for Tatsuya.

Making sure that there was no one in between him and Saegusa Koichi's line of sight, Tatsuya raised his soft smile into a smirk to raise a challenge to the esteemed and most influential clan head.

'I know what's going on. Let's see who falls for who.'

It was a challenge that Tatsuya knew would go through. Both sides, both Mayumi and Tatsuya were at the Zenith of their age range and even older. Mayumi was a known beauty and there hadn't been a boy yet who could resist her, outside of the business-centric Juumonji Katsuto. No matter how you looked at it though Tatsuya was an enigma, he attracted everything but most commonly danger. He was wrapped up in mystery and tape, and what better things than that to get a woman interested in a man.

…

A couple glasses of champagne and a welcoming toast later, Tatsuya was already at the point where anymore glasses and he might accidentally blurt out that fact that he is Taurus Silver to his top opponents in Rozen Magicraft and Maximilian Industries. Tatsuya enjoyed speaking with them however, hearing of their own insight towards magic engineering and how he could incorporate that stuff in his own work. Most would see that as stealing, Tatsuya however would call it just desserts. They shouldn't have spoke in detail so easily, who knew that a youth and fresh mind could spur such an interaction. Well, lips are always looser after an alcoholic beverage.

While his ability to keep classified topics locked away was somewhat disturbed, his physical abilities aren't hampered yet. The weakening of his body system was fully in control, if his body got to the point where his abilities would be less than adequate his magic would activate and make him as good as new.

There was multiple occasions where Tatsuya found himself being sized up, by both males and females alike. Of course, their reasons for doing so being different especially seeing that a Yotsuba could be cheerful and friendly with an award winning smile of course. The males found themselves lacking, most of them took that a little poorly getting a little antsy with a possibility of being problematic. Both of these groups however didn't come up to him, it was only the older groups that did so. Of course, that was an expected thing though. Trying to get their claws into the Yotsuba heir on their first proper party, it wasn't something they could pass up on. No matter what the repercussions from the Demon could be, they were all worth it to a degree. Yotsuba Maya was the only reason why there had been absolutely zero marriage requests towards Tatsuya. Now though, now that he has made an open appearance that stance might change.

All in all, the party was mediocre but it wasn't boring. The ending cemented that for Tatsuya as what way to make a party better than a fight.

**Bang Bang**

Two clear shot rang through the air accompanied by the sound of rushing feet and people freezing in mid-conversation.

Tatsuya found himself in the centre of the hall alone with Saegusa Mayumi. The entrance to the hall opening up as 2 dozen men filtered into the spacious hall, four of those twenty-four men having antinite in their possession. Tatsuya quickly found himself being mentally attacked by the resulting noise from the antinite rings, nothing all too annoying for him though.

"All CADs down on the ground now!"

The man suspected to be the leader and the only one with neither a pistol or a sub-machine gun shouted out into the hall with a large caliber pistol raised into the air.

The occupants of the hall however heeded his order, magic was powerful but this antinite stopped that, for the most part, and this enable normal guns to actually be useful weapons against magicians. While they were busy putting their CADs down, Mayumi included, Tatsuya just stood there anticipating what next. There reason for being there was simple, to ambush the party where the Yotsuba heir would be designating him as an immediate strike zone and to impede his presence in later parties. Whether it was an outside job for people getting back at Yotsuba personally, or a Clan hiring some thugs to try and lower Yotsuba's ranking and hold over Japan.

A normal clan this may work, heck it might even work on a 'normal' Yotsuba member as normal as they can get anyway but on Yotsuba Maya or Yotsuba Tatsuya? Not a chance. They are always prepared, even the more gruesome preparations have an equal standing of being used as the others.

Looking around, the leader of the intruders didn't take long to find his target. His eyes deadlocked on Tatsuya, he marched towards him pistol raised to head level. Others visibly winced at the act, Tatsuya stood there completely unimpressed with a single eyebrow raised.

"Yotsuba Tatsuya. What made this party special huh? Why did this particular party make a member of the shadows leave that safe place?"

To Tatsuya, this was a rather odd leader. His speech was unusual, the worst kind. The feeling that he was trying to make Tatsuya feel bad for choosing this particular party was evident but Tatsuya was expecting a more ruthless version.

"The alcohol, the women, the food. What other reasons do you go to a party for?"

For all intents and purposes, Tatsuya was trying to provoke the leader into getting irritated. It seemed that Tatsuya has miscalculated the outcome here, especially with Mayumi being behind him.

"A boy of your age, that's all you really need to think about."

A toothy grin came from the leader but no change in anything else. It gave off the air of close friends meeting, the way each side received and gave their answer. There was no ounce of being tense between them.

"So tell me Yotsuba Tatsuya, why are you so calm staring down a gun barrel?"

"Come on, I'm a Yotsuba. I could watch you carve open a women and I wouldn't blink an eye. A pathetic little pistol in my face is little to be worried about. Try a cannon and I might shift my eyes a little to take it all in."

Tatsuya replied in an ever so calm manner, in such a way that finally started to grate on the leader. By this time however, Tatsuya had already readied his attack with his hand in his pocket ready to fire. The champagne though was still in his system, obviously so his thought was to do something uncharacteristic and he drew up his hand shaped like a pistol. Figurative muzzle next to … actual muzzle.

They both then shared a smile but it was more like the leader reacting instinctively to the smile that Tatsuya put on as he raised his hand.

"What's your barrel huh? Like a .22?"

Tatsuya then shifted his smile into a smirk and then fired, abruptly and unsuspecting. A white cylinder like projection shot out from his finger with an audible bang and shot through the leader's forehead cleanly, not even any blood splatter.

"I guess it's a .50 with a hole that big."

Tatsuya's remark was off-putting. He replied in such a way like he fired through taking offence to the man's comment but that was obviously false. Something like that was child-level in a Yotsuba's repertoire. What scared everyone the most though was the fact that Tatsuya did it unfalteringly, without warning and without a CAD. There was no lead-up to Tatsuya's action, that didn't even fit as fighting back. They were only being held-up, lethal action in that manner wasn't needed or warranted but that didn't matter because Tatsuya knew full well now why he was told not to bring a CAD.

While that order gave a forewarning, Tatsuya didn't think that it would actually be this way but seeing it makes it fit perfectly. A ploy by Yotsuba Maya again. She had no reason to tell him not to take a CAD unless she already knew that something would happen. She made it so. She also did it without care. She knowingly and completely willingly put a hit on her own successor along with where he would be. And Tatsuya found this hard to be simple trust in her heir, that wasn't how she worked.

Ruthless was one of the many words that ran through Tatsuya's head in response. It was a test and there was no test better than a live one when you can actually die. The surrounding people getting hurt was also no skin off her back, actually it would probably turn out to be advantageous in the end.

Giving out a light sigh, he turned left for a second and then right for a second and once he turned to look back forwards metal clattered against the ground. The sub machine guns completely fell apart, each and every part disengaged and fell to the ground.

The room then fell back to being silent. What they witnessed was an impossibility but what they would get from investigation would only lead to more questions. But the room would once again light back up when Tatsuya turned around to Mayumi completely ignoring the remaining 23 intruders.

"So … where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsuya huh?<br>The change up in how Tatsuya went about it is all in the end portion.  
>The describe changes it, to show Yotsuba Maya what she wanted and otherwise.<strong>

**Of course this chapter is just an additional one with no real relevance to the story.  
>It's a portion of the trials from Yotsuba Maya.<br>These will come every now and again without set placings, for you guys anyway.**

**See you in the beginning of the month.**

**Ciao~~**


	6. First High's Demon

**Here is the Sixth~**

* * *

><p>It was now Monday, the day after the uneventful party but slightly to Tatsuya's dismay, others didn't see it as uneventful as the events took to the news early in the morning. Somehow a photograph of Tatsuya wound up on both the documents pages for news articles along with on the TV. Said photo was of him with his hand raised and the white cylindrical projection piercing a hole straight through the man's head, the inside being masked by darkness. The photo seemed to fully grasp the completely bland look in Tatsuya's eyes when he shot the man. No ounce of anything during the act.<p>

Of course, the news was something that everyone watched in the morning. That's if you wake up on time of course. The TV would always be on as you had your morning's breakfast with your family so of course, this information spread quickly. It was a topic of discussion for all the 1st year students in First High, most importantly because what he did was an anomaly. The news had reported the magic that Tatsuya used simply as an unknown magic while utilizing the Yotsuba's Flash Cast.

The problem there being that Tatsuya didn't use an unknown magic, although it was a magic even rarer than Gram Demolition. Would Tatsuya change the view given towards what he did? Of course not, he paid no heed to the speculation of others. It didn't interest him to educate those who didn't know. If they didn't know then it's better for him that it stays that way.

There was another and entirely different problem though because of Tatsuya's way of killing the guy. For people outside of the Yotsuba and the JDSF, he used his hand as a gun while being completely immune to antinite. It was something to be fearful of, this would mean that it would be even harder to get rid of him. To take out competitors at the top, you'd need antinite to do so because while they can settle things on strength alone it can't be down openly and need to be a behind the scenes thing. Then it leads to the fact that Tatsuya is a Yotsuba, the clan who is unparalleled in assassinations and background dealings. It makes him a near impossibility to defeat, the only thoughts there being collateral damage through Strategic-class magic or high-powered rifles that were anti-magic.

That whole thing left something else in play, deal with Tatsuya through his loved ones. But that tactic was also something that wouldn't really be used as this kind of play is why the Yotsubas were called 'The Untouchables'. And it all led to a dilemma for the other Master Clans and in turn foreign groups who were looking to deal with Yotsuba.

In the eyes of the world, even more so when his full abilities have been established. He is a true demon who was brought into the world by a perfect miracle.

…

When Tatsuya and Miyuki walked into the courtyard of First High, that Monday morning, the looks that were directed at him normally were gone. The students were abstaining from doing so, more inclined to keep themselves in their skin. As a Yotsuba, the students knew that he was trained to kill and that he had more than likely already done so. They were somewhat alright with that but given the news that had spread around the country already, they knew that if they irritated him they had absolutely no chance at all to be able to stop him.

This happen stance can only lead to improve Yotsuba's infamous position. As a member of the Ten Master Clans, they should be a clan that is revered and looked up to but they are not. They are a clan that is widely feared, it's a clan that puts people on their toes simply from hearing their name let alone having their presence near. It's also a clan which is able to put the other Master Clans on their toes because of how secretive they are, add onto that that their individual power and ability to use it more than makes up for their lack of numbers in comparison to the other clans.

It all made Yotsuba out to be the villains but within the hearts of the Japanese, they know that it's a necessary evil. Sometimes you have to make a contract with the devil to get through. You don't win battles and war through kindness, you win it through ruthlessness and power. The more evil you are, the more ruthless you become.

As Tatsuya and Miyuki continued their stroll through the centre of the courtyard, an anomaly strikes. Though the anomaly in question wouldn't be so happy to be named as such a thing.

"Tatsuyaaaa-kun~"

It was, of course, Saegusa Mayumi.

The year hasn't been going for long but with idle gossip, small happenings bloom into much more and the fact, couple that with the Saegusa-Yotsuba rivalry then this news becomes all the more fruitful. Especially in regards to the students who value their safety greatly, because as far as they know Tatsuya might do something.

"Ahh Saegusa-kaichou, I hope you were able to have a nice sleep after the commotion from last night."

Despite the fact that his words were kind, his voice was completely neutral. It even caused some of the passer-bys to pale from his lack of recognition to killing a man who hadn't even fired on him the night before, thinking it of something equal to a small row between loved ones.

"Mou~~ Tatsuya-kun, can't you call your Onee-sama like you did last night?"

"No."

Miyuki's expression softened at the abrupt decline, going from a slightly irritated to a relieved smile in a split second.

The brief interaction aside, Tatsuya started to walk again after the initial waiting for Saegusa Mayumi to catch up. And the journey into the school from there was not a quiet and leisurely one that Tatsuya would hope for. The light conversation that Miyuki would strike up with him from time to time on journey like this was pleasurable, they had been together a long time and knew where and what they could speak of. That wasn't the same with Saegusa Mayumi, mainly because she was a whimsical young lady but also because of the differences in clan teachings.

For a lack of any other way to put it, Tatsuya didn't really care for conversing with others idly. If it wasn't important or something that pertained to something exact like politics and the like then Tatsuya wouldn't talk about it. And if the topic was pushed onto him by the opposing party then he would reply abruptly, almost coldly in fashion. It was not that he was ignorant and not that he didn't like it, he just didn't see a need for it. He had grown up only learning about the important things after all.

Regardless of Tatsuya's disinterest for the actual topic that Saegusa Mayumi thought was appropriate, he was actually thankful for her actually coming up to him and mindlessly tattle on to him. It had a calming effect for those around you. While Tatsuya had the ability to unnerve others from his presence alone, Mayumi had the ability to calm those around her. A possible counter in regards to simple presence and one that the students of First High were thankful for.

But the interaction between Tatsuya and Mayumi became something that it really shouldn't have. But there is always someone who thinks in a certain way, and has the ability to make others recognise what they see. The students had already began to couple them together, of course though they only did it when they made triply sure that Tatsuya wasn't around. The simple reasons being that Mayumi was the only person to speak with him so vividly, even if he didn't reply in kind and that she was one of few people not to be turned away from his cold façade and actually get him to speak to her. If they even knew that he would join in with her teasing then the coupling would only grow.

If Tatsuya knew that then it would make his job all the more easier but of course, with everything he has shown/done so far there is no one who would even mutter it in his vicinity.

…

Club Recruitment week was a spectacle to behold for busybodies and those who liked to people watch. Honestly, at times Tatsuya found himself being quite the avid people-watcher.

It was a whole week of hustling and bustling along with some low-key kidnappings, the kidnappings being in the area of so other clubs couldn't get to some students. Nothing really dangerous but it was most definitely a disturbance of relative note. This was why the Public Morals Committee were in full force so to make sure no one was injured because at times the recruitments could be mistaken for mini-riots.

And when news of Tatsuya's involvements in keeping the peace spread round, for once it didn't mean anything less. The only difference being that they were all using their brains more, though in some cases it was borderline a crime. Though, past years has shown that the whole week is pretty hectic with cases getting to the extreme side of the spectrum anyway.

Every club wanted the top students from the new years so in future they could get more funding and recognition from the school. Normally, the clubs wouldn't know such details about students but for some reason, it's become a sort of habit that the new students data gets leaked out onto the school forums. It saves being criminal by restricting enough information so that it only shows basic info that's enough to make clubs go after certain people but of course, the top ten of the first years are always pursued by all clubs. That is everyone but Tatsuya, not many clubs would even bother trying especially with him being recruited into the Student Council straight away which was upon tradition but in truth, he still could be a part of a school club. Tatsuya just doesn't really have the time to do so.

And from the looks of things, most people simply enter the clubs through being coerced into it. All Second course students attend clubs for a majority of reasons, most trying to prove themselves probably.

From the viewpoint of the Public Morals Committee, only one section of clubs dealt with every kind of disturbance. That was the sport sections and the ones which had to be split up for first course and second course because of the magic uses involved in them.

…

With a slight sigh at his lack of coffee, Tatsuya was currently walking beside Miyuki as she was doing her rounds as part of the Public Morals Committee for the Club Recruitment Week. And rather than Tatsuya being there as Miyuki's bodyguard it was more to dissuade any magic outbreak and with the news on Tatsuya being able to pierce holes through people's body without a CAD, no-one would chance a disturbance even really a slight one. But that aspect isn't really needed because of Miyuki.

Miyuki wasn't regarded in the same way that Tatsuya was. Sure they were both seen as the top of the First Year students, academically, magically and appearance-wise but it's the simple difference between genders that made the vast difference in treatment. It wasn't a sexist view either, well not tried to be anyway but there is always someone who could see it as such. No, Miyuki was treated with reverence just like Tatsuya was but no-one really feared Miyuki, instead they feared for her. Her beauty was transcendent in nature, it was beyond perfect in its regard. She was heavenly, divine even. She was art, so fragile but exceptional. And that's why they feared for her, they wouldn't try anything against her because they wanted to keep her pure. No one wanted to taint her.

This kind of thing itself showed how different Miyuki and Tatsuya were. Despite being siblings and spending every day together, their differences were like night and day. Miyuki was seen as this wonderful Goddess and Tatsuya was seen as a Demon. They were on complete opposite sides yet no one opposed them being together, no it was more like no one questioned it. And that wasn't people being paranoid of possible consequences, people just didn't question it. To them, it was almost as if the two opposites were meant to be together so closely.

"Onii-sama, let's take a break."

When Miyuki said this to her brother, they had just stepped into one of the school's many gymnasiums. This one however was currently showcasing the Kendo club which was for Second Course students primarily as it was to use a sword without magic involvement.

The break here being to just watch. Coming up to the rails at the edge of the upper section which overlooked the centre itself, they came to a stop as Tatsuya replied.

"Sure."

At this time however, would normally be where Miyuki shows her womanly instinct to care about her brother's tiredness but this is where the coffee comes in. Miyuki was currently feeling bad for having Tatsuya tag along with her, while being ecstatic at the same time. Reason being that Tatsuya was in the Student Council room the whole school day dealing with whatever was needed so he could join Miyuki on her rounds, though it should be known that Tatsuya more than likely would have skipped the lessons anyway as they were all still to be introductory lessons to the topics they would be learning.

Tatsuya's lack of coffee was due to the school dining system that was in place. Tatsuya was really too busy to just up and leave his lessons to go to the cafeteria to get a coffee whenever he finished and the cooks there weren't allowed to leave just to deliver him a cup of coffee and so he had to do with the automated system dealing with it robotically. Quick and efficient yes but it was lacking the human touch that Tatsuya prefers and quite rightly so, thus meaning he couldn't have his coffee.

Instead of all that, Miyuki did what she did best and prepared ahead for her beloved Onii-sama. She did not come to school with the designated bag but with a larger one although it was only slightly larger, inside of this bag was a tall flask. Unbeknownst to Tatsuya who was currently keeping an eye on the club that was showing off what they did, Miyuki unscrewed the top to the flask and started to pour the hot liquid into the cup, and once the liquid started to pour Tatsuya's attention was gripped onto.

His whole body seemed to turn almost violently at the pleasant smell of the coffee that he was so desperately pining for. But it troubled him to rein in his excitement for keeping up appearances plus a teenager getting all excited over some coffee? Yeah, it wasn't really something even a normal person would go all giddy for in public.

Tenderly taking the small cup from Miyuki's hands, he gave her a small but true smile.

"Thank you Miyuki."

"Anything for you Onii-sama~"

Miyuki gave her reply almost ecstatically. Since the introduction of Saegusa Mayumi to Tatsuya's relatively small bubble, Miyuki has been feeling some pangs of jealousy. Tatsuya had told Miyuki about the order from Yotsuba Maya but that never does much to calm down a maiden's heart.

"Kyaaah!"

The loud scream which was almost a shrill was followed by the dull thud of a body hitting the ground.

Both Miyuki and Tatsuya turned to look at the disturbance rather neutrally, taking note that it was a confrontation between two different clubs they both started to move down from their position on the upper level, much to Tatsuya's dismay as he quickly finished the cup of coffee and passing it back to Miyuki who just smiled happily when receiving the empty cup.

They both came to a stop when they were at the front of the large crowd which had now gathered to watch the confrontation go on, even more interested with Miyuki and Tatsuya being there wanting to see how either of them would go about stopping whatever may transpire.

"That's Mibu Sayaka, she placed 2nd in the National Secondary Level Division Kendo Tournament last year."

Out of seemingly nowhere except Tatsuya's radar, Chiba Erika popped up sticking her head playfully in between Tatsuya and Miyuki with her eyes trained on the two in front of her, her voice sounding happy at the prospect of seeing the two fighting.

"And that's Kirihara Takeaki, he was the last year's Kantou Secondary Level Division Fencing Champion."

"You seem well informed."

Not really bothering to take anything from her out-of-the-blue entrance, Tatsuya decided to make a remark on her knowledge.

"You think so?"

Erika's reply was a slightly playful one as she kept her eyes on the two in front of her who were currently staring each other down.

Tatsuya didn't see it fit to pry further at that and instead turned his attention to the duel that was just starting to take place in front of him.

Small flurries of brief blurs coming in at the sound of the two wooden swords clashing against each other. High and low, from side to side. The strikes were coming in at each and every angle from both sides. The girl, Mibu Sayaka, looked to be on the defensive for the most of it but her level compared to the male, Kirihara Takeaki, was higher. Her switch from defending to attacking was much faster and the transition seemed somewhat seamless in nature. But this was in regards to the lack of magic, it would be natural for the non-magic user to win at this level in a non-magic fight.

Then it all came down to a single strike, a silent agreement between the two of them. A couple of seconds passed as they stayed still to ready their strikes before moving to make them connect.

"Mibu-senpai's strike settles the match. Kirihara-senpai's hit is too shallow."

And that result of course comes at a mixed reaction. Happiness from the Kendo club who won and disgruntled mumbles from the lackeys of the Fencing Club who lost despite being the 'superior blooms'.

"Accept your defeat. If it was a real sword, you wouldn't be able to use that right arm anymore."

At that declaration Tatsuya let out a short sigh which made both Miyuki and Erika look at him seeing that his head had dropped slightly in disappointment. To people of the same level or social status, that was something fine to say but between a 'Bloom' and a 'Weed', that was basically a taunt saying they are nothing without their magic. In this position at least.

"_Hahahaha. _A Real Sword? _You wouldn't be able to put a scratch on my body. So how about it Mibu, do you want to have a match with real swords?_"

Kirihara replied to the 'taunt' with a small distortion in his tone which was otherwise filled with irritation.

He then proceeded quickly to rolling up his sleeve showing his CAD and tapping the index finger of his right finger onto it and starting up the desired magic sequence.

"If that's the case, then let's have a match with real swords!"

As the magic sequence for what flashed in front of Tatsuya's eyes ran through, Kirihara lifted his wooden sword up into the air as the sequence disappeared from around the CAD on his left forearm to the tip of the wooden blade and the filling the sword giving it a shimmering light which released small particles of magic that let off a nauseating, vibrating sound which echoed through the gymnasium.

Kirihara then rushed forward towards Mibu and slashed forwards at her, only able to cut through the outer-fabric of her training gear due to her jumping back to evade and Tatsuya placing a hand on Miyuki's shoulder so she couldn't cast whatever magic she was going to to restrain Kirihara. When Miyuki looked up at Tatsuya, he only wiggled his right index finger playfully.

"That's not a spell that you want to deal with by freezing the person Miyuki. Especially if he is on the move, you surely don't want him to accidentally cut his own foot off."

Tatsuya said it in a neutral tone, downplaying the playful wiggle of his finger.

The magic that Kirihara casted was Sonic Blade, a close range oscillation-type combat spell. If he was to let go of the sword then the magic would start to disappear but not before it could drop to the floor which was what Tatsuya was getting at.

Then there was the harsh sound that was emitted from the magic, a sound which replicated a chalkboard being scraped against. It was a brutal sound for anyone who wasn't used to it or trained against it and so most of the onlookers where now hunched over slightly with contorted expressions and their hands placed over their ears.

"How about it, Mibu? This is a 'Real Sword' and this-"

Kirihara then proceeded to raise his hand holding the blade up into the air readying his next strike towards the now cowering Mibu who was still trying to hold a defensive front.

"-Is the difference between Fencing and Kendo."

"Stop! It's too dangerous!"

But it was too late, Erika's shout was too late. Tatsuya had already disappeared.

Appearing in between Kirihara and Mibu in the shape of a blur, Tatsuya's eyes which had turned impossibly cold stared up at Kirihara who was in the process of bringing the sword down towards both Mibu and now Tatsuya too. Tatsuya's eyes then hardened as his rose his own hand up into the air taking a firm but overpowering grip onto the wrist that was holding onto the sword. Furthering his grip on Kirihara's wrist, Tatsuya forcefully twisted it away to the right eliciting a pained scream from Kirihara in response who immediately let go of the sword dropping it to the ground.

Then in a blink of an eye, the sword proceeded to drop to the floor and once the dull thud resounded Tatsuya moved to further apprehend Kirihara by shifting his position to behind Kirihara, keeping a hold on his wrist the whole time. Twisting round to break Kirihara's own stance, Tatsuya sweeped his legs from under him and then pushed down at the top of Kirihara's back following him down and thus pinning him to the floor.

With the harsh sound now gone, the gymnasium was in a bleak silence just looking at Tatsuya. Miyuki, was just off to the side, reporting what was happening.

"...Yotsuba Tatsuya...How?"

"What just happened?"

Questions of confusion rose up into the air from the onlookers who watched the blur of Tatsuya apprehend Kirihara who didn't show to take any both of the lethal B-rank spell that was cast and to do it solely physically stumped them all.

"Miyuki, can you request a stretcher. I think he popped something on the way down."

Tatsuya said it with a cold tone towards Miyuki as he stood up from Kirihara's body which stayed on the ground slightly limp. His tone cold to the fact that something popped from the small tussle itself.

"Haii Onii-sama."

"What?! Why is Kirihara getting apprehended?!"

Without bothering to turn around, Tatsuya kept his eyes on the prone body in front of him to reply.

"For the improper use of magic, he will be taken in."

"Why the hell is it only Kirihara! The Kendo club's Mibu is also at fault."

This irate tone only annoyed Tatsuya to the point were he didn't want to take anymore, especially because they interrupted his coffee break and so Tatsuya turned around. His eyes narrowed.

"Like I just told you. Improper use of magic."

"The hell?! Speaking to us like that?! Yotsuba or not, we are your senpai."

"I will speak to you however I wish _'Senpai'_. Only trash would support trash."

From the moment the first 'trash' was uttered the member of the Fencing club that Tatsuya spoke to, in a condescending tone, broke forwards towards Tatsuya. If it was anyone else, then they'd apprehend this lackey safely but this was Tatsuya, a slightly pissed off Tatsuya and someone coming after him to hit him for relatively no reason was not a good thing.

Betraying the speed of a human, Tatsuya's right hand went into his jacket and pulled out his custom silver pistol CAD and pointed it straight at the man who was coming at him. And Tatsuya deemed this time fitting to further strike the fear of a demon into him so he cast his own exclusive family magic, Nightmare Frost.

The magic sequence span it's cycle in a blink of an eye at the muzzle of the pistol and cast itself onto the incoming opponent. His body froze up, his skin lightened as it would from a dropping of temperature although that wasn't currently dropping, his body then contorted in mental pain as he dropped down to his knees screaming as his own worst nightmare started to play over in his mind. The feral screams of a teenage male at his mind's weakest level.

That was Tatsuya's Nightmare Frost. An Informational Manipulative Outer-systematic magic that would clamp down on everything in the designated person's mind and forcefully plays the worst nightmare possible for them, mentally crippling them briefly while making it look like their body was being enraptured by frostbite.

Everyone else just looked on astonished and frightened as Tatsuya stared down at the boy with a cold look in his eyes.

"Miyuki … Request another stretcher."

* * *

><p><strong>And finished~<br>**

**I wanna apologize for the lateness of this chapter.  
>I've been horrendously busy, it's kinda annoying really.<br>Couldn't update the last week of last month as i was away from my pc.  
>Got back late in the week, last week and couldn't write this chapter as i had other things to do before having more work to do.<br>Then my body just didn't want to do anything Monday and Tuesday.**

**That's that though and i got the chapter done now so i apologize for making you guys wait and not putting out a notice.  
>So i decided to show off one of the new spells i had made to go with the new Tatsuya.<br>Nightmare Frost is basically Tatsuya's version of Miyuki's Cocytus, for those who know.**

**Of course, not even Tatsuya can get out of this without hearing of some repercussions.  
>Though ruthless Tatsuya? Mmm Tatsuya-sama~~<strong>

**Ciao!**


End file.
